Gohan’s Adventure in OtherDimensionalTokyo!
by S.T.D
Summary: This is a DBZSM crossover in which a teenaged Gohan travels to Sailor Moon’s Tokyo to help with a problem that has been predicted by Pluto. Of course, the foreseen dilemma is no biggie to our omnipotent hero, but what of these other “perks” he must endur
1. Chapter 1

Gohan's Adventure in Other-Dimensional-Tokyo!

Author's note: Hello readers. Welcome to the story. This is a DBZ/SM crossover in which a teenaged Gohan travels to Sailor Moon's Tokyo to help with a problem that has been predicted by Pluto. Of course, the foreseen dilemma is no biggie to our omnipotent hero, but what of these other "perks" he must endure from a certain plotting deity, his study-crazed mother, and drooling teenaged girls? There may be a bit of romance later, but for now it will be my secret as to who the lucky girl will be! This is obviously a major AU, and the characters may be pretty OOC at times because I want them to slightly parallel other characters. Ages may be altered slightly too. This is largely due to the fact that I want this fic to sort of follow the Saiyaman Saga, only in the SM Universe, and that I have neither watched, nor read any anime or manga, respectively, in quite a few years and my memory may betray me.

Disclaimer: Let's make this short and sweet: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1: A Disturbing Premonition

It was a breezy, but warm day in early autumn. Leaves were just beginning to take on yellow and orange hues and wispy clouds were lacing deep blue skies. A sparkling, morning sunshine shone peacefully down on Tokyo's Juuban District, only to be interrupted by the quick patter of running feet and loud panting.

"I'm sorry Luna! I guess (pant) it's just (pant) a habit I'll never (pant) break!" Serena Tsukino shouted at the small purple cat that was running alongside her and scowling. She couldn't remember a day that she hadn't been late since junior high school, and now, on the first day of school of her junior year in high school, nothing had changed.

"I'll change it yet! Tomorrow, you _will_ be on time!" Luna hissed before bounding back towards Serena's house.

Serena sighed in defeat and continued sprinting to Juuban District High School.

Meanwhile, Lita Kino was seated in class waiting for Serena to appear and claim the seat next to her. She knew Serena would be late, so she had piled her belongings all over the desk and chair so that no other students would make themselves comfortable there. She pulled a small bento box close to her and began munching on a bit of rice while waiting for the bell to ring.

In a classroom down the hall from Lita, the other members of their close-knit group of friends were choosing their seating. Raye Hino, Amy Mizuno, and Mina Aino occupied a row with an empty seat on the end next to Mina. Either Molly or Melvin would have taken the seat, as they were both good friends with the girls, although they were unaware of their Sailor Scout identities, but since they had become a couple over the past few years, they opted for two of the seats in the row ahead so that they could be next to each other.

Far away, at the Gates of Time, Sailor Pluto mentally watched over the girls and a sincere smile graced her lips.

_It's so wonderful to see them so happy and content with their normal lives. These years of peace have been fortunate indeed. I certainly hope they continue for many years to come..._

Little did she know how short-lived that thought would be.

She suddenly felt an odd itch at the back of her head. She reached her gloved hand under her deep green locks of hair and proceeded to scratch. Curiously though, the itch remained, despite the mad frenzy of head-scratching that ensued once it did not disappear immediately. Then, the realization hit her. The itch wasn't coming from her scalp, but from inside her head! She squeezed her eyes shut and wrinkled her nose, trying in vain to mentally itch her brain. Then she saw it. In a bright flash, she envisioned several strangely-colored, yet well-muscled beings, all wearing triumphant evil grins. As quickly as the vision came, it was gone. But then she heard a cold voice.

**Mission accomplished, Master. I've found a way out of HFIL.**

This statement was followed by the chuckling of another, more sinister voice.

The premonition ended abruptly and Pluto gasped in fear: there was a new evil in her dimension. She quickly closed her eyes once more and stretched her senses out in an attempt to discover any information about the new enemy. Her eyes shot wide open as she felt the energy of the mystery force. It was definitely evil, but what surprised her most was that it was not magical energy like all the previous enemies had possessed, but pure physical energy and strength.

_The scouts may be able to inflict a tiny bit of damage, but there's no way possible they'll be able to BEAT these guys! I need to go for help immediately!_

With only that thought in mind, she frantically sought out an alternate dimension in which physical energy was used on a frequent basis and transported herself there.

On the Lookout of the Earth in another dimension, a certain deity by the name of Dende was sipping on a lemonade and watching over the happenings on the land miles below while his genie assistant, Mr. Popo, hummed softly while trimming the palace hedges.

Dende flashed a glance of annoyance in the direction of the genie and was about to tell him to be quiet when an unexpected portal opened in front of him and a tall woman with shining dark green hair emerged nervously. She threw odd glances at Dende and Mr. Popo as they gaped at her sudden arrival, then she spoke:

"Yes, this is the right place. I need your help."

Dende was the first to recover from the shock and his expression became one of suspicion. "Help with what?" he asked cautiously, then added, "And who are you?"

"My name is Sailor Pluto," she replied in a serious tone. "I am the Guardian of Time in an alternate dimension, which is grave danger. Something has found a way out of HFIL and will be escaping onto my dimension's Earth."

With this statement, Popo and Dende collectively gasped.

Pluto continued. "Normally, the defenders of my Earth would be able to handle a mess such as this, but their powers are magical, whereas the power I sensed from the enemy is purely physical. That is why I have traveled to this dimension to seek your aid." She finished with a nod of her head and pleading look in her eyes.

Dende nodded back. He could tell she was trustworthy. "You've certainly come to the right place..." He gave her a reassuring smile. "The best course of action would probably be to send a warrior back to your dimension with you to aid your defenders in the fight against this mysterious evil. Do you have any specific requirements that one of our fighters would need to meet?"

Relief flooded across Pluto's features as she thanked Dende for his generous offer. "Yes, actually, there is one requirement. The fighter must be compatible with teenage girls, as most of my Earth's defender's are such."

This earned her an odd look from Dende. "…Alright…"

He then began talking to himself, apparently naming and assessing warriors as he counted them off on his fingers.

"Tienor Chaotzu? Nah. Maybe Yamcha? Hmm, no. He'd just hit on them. Piccolo? Definitely not. Vegeta? Heavens NO!"

Suddenly an unbecoming smirk spread across Dende's lips. Pluto momentarily thought that he looked remarkably evil, but decided that her eyes were deceiving her and it was just a trick of the light. The kind little god who was so willing to help couldn't _possibly_ be having malicious thoughts. Then Dende gave a slight cackle and said, "Gohan. Yes, _Gohan_ will be _perfect_."

Author's Note: Yes, I realize that the Scouts attend different schools, but this is an Alternate Universe, remember? And yes, I also realize that I'm probably stretching Pluto's powers, and that Nameks only need water to survive. Just use your imaginations, people, and if you don't like it, you don't have to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

And now, to the vast delight of the reader, an Author's Note: How fabulous. Three reviews. I'm glad that a few people like it, although, being the selfish and introverted cynic that I am, I'm writing this "masterpiece" purely for my own pleasure. Insert a Vegeta-like smirk Let it also be known that I am often a bit on the sarcastic side. Maybe a few of you will catch hints of it in the story. Hmm, while I'm actually on the topic of the story, I should make a few notes on it. Firstly, Gohan has not stopped training. This, however, does not make him the arrogant jerk he tends to become in many other fics with this similar modification. He's still the naïve, nerdy Gohan we all love (or at least _I_ love…). Secondly, I noticed that DB and DBZ have a lot of Chinese culture influence in them, which is why it is mentioned in this chapter. Thirdly (and finally), I know the story might get a bit cliché, so I have one word for you: deal.

Oh yeah, I don't think there will be any SM in this chapter besides Pluto. But have no fear; there will be plenty of it later, as the majority of the story will be taking place in the SM universe.

Henceforth, the disclaimer: Je n'en possède rien.

And, without further hesitation:

Chapter Two: Seemingly Endless Preparations

Piccolo awoke from his meditative trance with a start. His keen senses had detected an odd energy coming from the lookout. The being's ki was not particularly high, at most only about twice that of an untrained human (which wasn't saying much), but Piccolo was puzzled with another type of energy he felt from the being: one with which he was not familiar. He immediately blasted off towards the lookout, hoping to discover the source of his confusion.

At Capsule Corp, a similar scene occurred. Vegeta froze in his training upon sensing this new energy. However, in his moment of distraction, he was struck by two vicious ki blasts from Trunks and Goten, who were training with him in the Gravity Room. Vegeta recovered and stood up, growling a quick "Stay here, brats," to the boys. He exited the GR with an agitated expression marring his face and immediately took to the sky. The young demi-saiyans merely shrugged their shoulders and resumed sparring with each other.

_Another_ being, a certain Gohan Son, to be exact, _would_ have felt the arrival of Sailor Pluto as well, had he not been temporarily distracted by a wild, raving frying pan slamming into his skull, which was shortly followed by a verbal assault from his mother about the importance of his studies.

* * *

Upon reaching the lookout, Piccolo was shocked to see a graceful woman standing with Dende, although he did not let the expression show. Instead, he simply cocked a bit of skin on his forehead where an eyebrow would have been, should he have had one, and spoke calmly and seriously to her.

"Who are you, and what is this energy I sense from you?"

She gave him a nod of acknowledgement and was about to respond when she was rudely interrupted:

"And _what_ on this kami-forsaken mudball is that atrocious apparel you are wearing!"

Vegeta was standing on the ledge of the lookout with his arms crossed smugly over his chest and an expression of clear annoyance and disgust on his face.

Pluto could not suppress her anger at his disrespect. "How _dare_ you insult the attire of the Sailor Soldiers! We are the defenders of the Earth in our dimension!"

Vegeta's face blanked momentarily as his mind slowly began to register what she had just said. "You mean you...you…_fight_…in that?" He paused, then suddenly erupted into a fit of hysterics, while Dende and Piccolo both shifted uncomfortably at the scene he was causing. Pluto's face began to grow red with rage.

"How, in all of HFIL, could anyone _possibly_ fight in something like _that_, woman!" Vegeta gasped out in between fits and howls of laughter.

Dende, seeing Pluto's fists clenching, decided to take the opportunity to end Vegeta's moment of mirth. "Ok, enough. We don't have time for you to verbally harass her right now, Vegeta." Dende shot him a quick glare. "Here's the condensed version of what's going on: her universe is in danger and they needed a fighter to help out, so I've, uh, _volunteered_ Gohan to go and aid the girls."

"Oh, that's all?" Vegeta scowled. _How_ _boring_. "In that case I'm going back to train." A quick thought, though, turned his scowl into a smirk and his eyes landed on Pluto. "I hope you have a hard head," he told her, "because I can only _imagine_ what Kakarrot's harpy mate will do when you try to take her brat away." He chuckled softly to himself for a moment, then blasted off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

"I, as well, have no wish to be there when Chi-Chi goes berserk. You're on your own, Dende." Piccolo stated stonily before walking off to another part of the lookout to continue his interrupted meditation session.

* * *

Chi-Chi was startled from her cooking by a light knocking on the door. _That's odd_, she thought. _We almost never get visitors out here in the mountains_. She quickly wiped off her hands and rushed to open the door.

Gohan, who had also heard the knocking, put down his Organic Chemistry textbook, pushed all thoughts of alkenes, alkynes, and benzene rings from his mind, and left his room to see who was at the door. He was startled, as was his mother, when the door opened to reveal Dende and a tall, green-haired girl in a miniskirt.

Dende was the first to break the awkward silence that ensued. "Chi-Chi, this is Sailor Pluto. Her universe is danger, and I thought that she might be able to borrow Gohan for a while. Without his help, her dimension's Earth is at risk of being destroyed."

"You _WHAT_!" Chi-Chi screeched, throwing a horrified glance at the scantily-clad woman. "You're not taking my baby _anywhere_!"

Dende's eyes widened in terror as Chi-Chi whipped out the infamous frying pan and began swinging it at Dende's head. Dende dodged wildly while shouting, "Please, Chi-Chi! Please calm down! We can talk about this like civilized people, can't we!"

Pluto, meanwhile, backed away and watched the unfolding scene in a state of shock. _What kind of dimension is this!_

Fortunately though, Dende was rescued. His savior was Gohan, of all people. The very person he wanted to torture by sending him to a dimension to fight with girls in miniskirts.

"Mom! Stop!" he shouted. "He said her universe was in danger! Surely you don't want millions of innocents to suffer!"

The frying pan froze only two inches from Dende's unprotected skull. "You have a point, Gohan," she stated pitilessly, her narrowed eyes never leaving Dende. "But why does _my_ son have to go? Why not a different fighter? Like Vegeta!"

With that statement, Pluto dropped to her knees with tears in her eyes. "Please! No! Anyone but _him_!"

Gohan smiled and laughed innocently at Pluto's reaction. "I can see you've already met him!"

Pluto nodded vigorously; the fear was evident in her paled face.

"You see, Chi-Chi," Dende went on, taking the moment to continue his plea. "Someone with a lot of ki has found a way out of HFIL. The Sailor Scouts of her dimension don't use ki, so the planet basically has no defense. For all we know, the HFIL escapee could be incredibly powerful, someone that only Gohan could beat, since he _is_ the strongest warrior in the universe…like, uh, Garlic Jr. for instance!" The predicament had been exaggerated a bit, but Chi-Chi seemed to be falling for it.

After a moment's consideration, she lowered the pan and, through clenched teeth, she warily said, "Alright. I'll allow him to go. _But_ – if anything happens to my little boy, I'll hold you responsible, Dende."

She then turned to Gohan, who was beaming with excitement about the new adventure, and shouted, "Well! Don't just stand there! Go get packed! You'll need clothes, extra capsules, senzu beans, money, ALL your study materials, and food."

As Gohan hurried to his room to gather his belongings, Sailor Pluto put in a few words: "Food can be easily provided Mrs. Son. There's no need to worry about your son getting insufficient nutrition."

Chi-Chi just smirked at this. _Too bad I won't be there to laugh at the expression on her face when she witnesses a Saiyan's eating habits for the first time_.

"Also," Pluto continued, "He'll need a fighting disguise of sorts. All the Sailor Scouts have them, and I doubt they'll reveal their identities to him, so he should have the same choice on whether or not to reveal himself to them. And he may want to keep his powers in check when not in costume. The only flying people my dimension has ever seen have all been evil."

Gohan, with his superb Saiyan ears, had heard Pluto's advice as he made his way back into the living room, now carrying a capsule case and a small shoulder bag. "Ok, will do," he stated upon emerging from the hall.

Pluto silently contemplated the strange powers that the fighters in this dimension seemed to have, but her thoughts were cut off by Chi-Chi's voice.

"If he needs a disguise, we should go to Capsule Corp. Bulma will be able to think of something efficient, and I need to pick up Goten soon anyway."

* * *

Pluto stared in wonder at the yellow, dome-shaped building that appeared in front of her a moment later, after Gohan had used his father's instant transmission technique to teleport them there. Chi-Chi had rung the doorbell and they were all waiting, a bit impatiently, for someone to answer the door.

The door violently swung open to reveal none other than Vegeta, the last person Pluto was hoping to see. As she face-faulted in horror, he smirked widely; he was obviously pleased with the effect he seemed to have on her. He then marched back into the house and bellowed, "Second brat of Kakarrot! You're banshee mother is here to take you away!"

"Actually, Vegeta, we needed to talk to Bulma first," Gohan mentioned casually before being rammed to the ground by two blurs.

Pluto was roused from the stupor that resulted in seeing Vegeta again by the sudden crash of Gohan landing flat on his back on the floor with two small children on top of him.

"Brother!" the black-haired one screamed. "Trunks and I both learned something new! It's a surprise and I really, really, really want to show you!" Goten grinned as he and his purple-haired friend jumped up and down on top of Gohan.

Gohan gently pushed both the boys off and with a half-hearted smile said, "Not now squirt. We need to talk to Bulma, and then I have to leave for a while. You can show me whenI get back though. I can't wait to see!"

Goten's grin turned completely upside down as he listened to his brother. "You can't leave! I'll miss you too much!"

"Gohan's leaving? Where and why?" Bulma stated as she entered the room.

"He's going to protect an alternate dimension, and he needs, uh, a _costume_." Dende piped up from the doorway. He inwardly smirked as he thought about Bulma's fashion flubs of the past, particularly the outfit she wore on the trip to Namek.

"You mean like a superhero kind of thing?" Bulma asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. Suddenly her eyes lit up and the corners of her mouth lifted into a smile. "I have a great idea! Then again, I always have great ideas… I'll be back in a few minutes. Make yourselves comfortable." She then headed off to her personal lab while everyone waited in anticipation. Everyone, that is, except Goten and Trunks.

* * *

In another part of the building, Goten was practically in tears. "Trunks, we won't get to show him our new technique before he leaves! And…and I don't even want him to go!"

"Goten, stop whining. I've got and idea." Trunks said, which immediately calmed the upset boy. "Since we can't show him in person, we can film ourselves and then leave it in his bag as a surprise. That way he'll still be amazed, but he'll also want to come home as soon as possible so he can watch us do it live!"

Both boys instantly began a frantic search for a video camera.

"Found it!" called Trunks froma corner of the room. "It looks kind of old, but I'm sure it will work fine. There's already a tape in here too. We'll record on the other side though, just in case my mom has something on the first side."

With that, the two boys began making a ten minute home movie.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Bulma re-entered the Capsule Corp living room carrying a small watch in her hands. She was followed a minute later by Trunks and Goten, who were carefully concealing a capsulated video. The two young boys took Gohan's seat, next to his bag and capsule case, while he stood up to retrieve the watch.

"What's this, Bulma?" He asked, evidently confused.

"Your costume," she stated simply. "Put it on, and go stand in front of a mirror while you press the green button." She then reached into her labcoat pocket and pulled out a capsule case. " And here are few more capsules you might find useful."

Gohan thanked her and did as he was told, planting himself in front of a large mirror.In a bright flash of white light, he was suddenly wearing a black body suit made of the same material that the Saiyan armor was made from. There wasalso a green gi over it, as well as white gloves, white Saiyan-style boots, and a red cape. On his head was a white bandanna to cover his hair and large, dark sunglasses to conceal his eyes.

"Whoa…" was all he could say before striking an eyesore of a pose that would have had the Ginyu Force rewarding him with a standing ovation. In fact, peering through the sliding glass door was Captain Ginyu himself, who, although eternally trapped in the body of a frog, found his eyes moistening as he gazed upon such a strikingly 'beautiful' pose.

The only people inside the building who didn't have to catch themselves from busting up with laughter were Vegeta, who was off training and Goten and Trunks, who promptly exclaimed, "Whoa! Cool!"

Gohan quickly pressed the button again to return to his normal clothing. He then turned to Bulma, beaming, and thanked her for the help.

"Well, now that _that's_ over, you two had probably better get going," Dende reminded Pluto and Gohan, having been the first to regain his composure after the posing episode.

"Wait just a minute!" Chi-Chi instantly cut in, which startled everyone who had not yet recovered from theridiculous posing back into their normal states. "I want to be absolutely positive that my Gohan is sufficiently studying while he's there!"

"Mom, really, I promise-"

"Why don't you enroll him in high school while he's there?" Dende interrupted Gohan's reassurances to his mother withan idea that had suddenly flashed across his devious mind.

"That sounds good to me," Pluto agreed. "I'm sure you could easily pass off as a Chinese exchange student. Besides, it would give you a place to stay rather than having to live alone."

It was now Gohan's turn to be shocked. "_WHAT! _High school! I've never even been to _any_ kind of school in my entire life!"

"It's a wonderful idea!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, much to everyone's surprise. "The social interaction will do you some good and…and maybe you'll even meet a girl! And then someday I'll be a grandmother!" She sighed and held her hands romantically over her heart.

The rest of the crowd again just gazed at yet _another_ frightful scene, and Trunks could be heard whispering to his best friend: "What's wrong with your mom, Goten?"

After an awkward silence, Gohan, whose face was red with embarrassment, hesitantly said, "Well, uh, I guess we'd better get going…"

Pluto shook her head to end the daze that overcome her and replied, "Oh yeah. Certainly."

Stepping back from the crowd, she opened a large portal and watched as Gohan embraced his brother and mom tightly, whispering a quiet and sincere goodbye, then followed him into it as he smiled and waved.

"Bye everyone! I'll be back as soon as I can."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Hello again. I have returned. For further notice, however, my updates will become less frequent. Have no fear though, for the story will go on. College, although easy so far, is still quite busy, and a triple room in the dorms does not provide the most wonderful writing environment. To add even more to my troubles, I have sinned and switched to a MAC. So, forgive me for any excess errors; I'm still getting the hang of using it. Oh yes, in response to a particular review, I'm sorry to say that I don't care much at all for the outer scouts (besides Pluto, that is) so they will not make an appearance in the story unless I become truly desperate. I never got far enough in Sailor Moon to really appreciate them anyway.

**Notice**: For those of you who forgot, this story is basically the Saiyaman Saga happening in the Sailor Moon universe with a few minor twists. And, just for reference, I'm using a Japanese school system (teachers switch classes, not students, except for PE) because it takes place in Japan, after all. However, all names will be written English-style (first name, last name) because I'm writing in English, not Japanese.

**Disclaimer**: It's not mine. 'Nuff said.

Chapter Three: Home-Stay and School

The dimensional portal opened in a secluded region of a park and Sailor Pluto stepped out, followed quickly by an awed Gohan. She then transformed into normal human attire, which shocked him even further.

"Call me Setsuna in public," she snapped while adjusting her clothing. "Now, I'll take you to the mall so you can get your school uniform. While you're shopping, I'll enroll you in Juuban High School and at the Tokyo Foreign Exchange Student Service. Then, I'll take you to their office, and that will be the last of me you'll see until the enemy is gone."

Needless to say, Gohan fell into an intimidated silence and followed her to the nearby mall.

* * *

Gohan wove through crowds of shoppers, trying desperately to reach his destination, the school uniform store. During his journey, he carefully tried to avoid many treacherous perils. These included trying not to step on small children and escaping the penetrating stares of schoolgirls who had just arrived after a long day of classes. He was quite unsuccessful at the latter. He caught the eye of one girl in particular, a certain Serena Tsukino. Although she had a loving boyfriend, she always kept her eyes open for handsome young men, if not for her own eye-candy, for the purpose of recommending them to her friends who were without significant others.

Serena watched him closely as he entered the uniform shop, then scampered over to the window to do a bit of spying. She held her breath as he searched the racks of clothing then squealed in delight as he stopped and began pulling clothes from the one labeled "Juuban High School." Giggling, she ran off to call Lita and Mina and inform them of the soon-to-be addition to their school.

Gohan, meanwhile, made his purchase and left the shop. He still had a bit of time until Sailor Pluto was supposed to pick him up, so he entered a nearby bookstore to get a bit of studying done. He was about to wander over to the science section and pick out of few information-packed texts on microbiology, when a large sign above a table caught his eye.

"Sailor Scouts! The Defenders of Tokyo!"

His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed a picture of five girls dressed in uniforms that were very similar to Pluto's. _You've got to be kidding me_, he thought as he picked up a comic and began flipping through the pages. _These are the protectors of Tokyo? Wait, that must mean…I'm working with them? _

He would have passed into a coma out of shock had he not been rescued by Pluto's voice.

"Let's go. We haven't got all day."

He nodded silently and followed her out of the store.

* * *

With in a half an hour, he was sitting in an office waiting to be picked up by the mysterious person that would be hosting him during his stay in Tokyo, and in that same half an hour, a black-haired college student was cursing the insanity of his Modern Anthropology professor as he made his way to the Exchange Services Center. In an effort to force his students to become more familiar with other cultures, he had required them all, including the students in the dorms, to host exchange students.

Muttering under his breath, Darien opened the office door and was surprised to see that the student he was hosting was only a mere few years younger than himself and that he was reading a – _Holy Crap! Differential Topology! That's practically PhD candidate mathematics!_

As Darien stood plastered firmly to the ground with his jaw hanging open, Gohan closed his book with a slight smile and stood up.

"Hi I'm Gohan Son," he said pleasantly, placing his hand on the back of his neck while his smile widened. "You must be here to pick me up."

Darien recovered from his state of stupor and smiled back, though not unsuspiciously, at Gohan. "Yeah, that's me. My name's Darien Shields, by the way. We should get going home though."

As Gohan followed him out of the building, Darien gave his new "roommate" a good sizing-up. He was about as tall as himself, and he seemed to be physically fit, despite the loose clothing he was wearing. What surprised him the most, though, was Gohan's apparent lack of belongings; he was only carrying a small duffel bag and the book he had been reading earlier. "Hey, Gohan, is that all you brought?"

"Heh, I guess it doesn't look like much, but most of it is capsulated in here." He gave his bag a pat, not noticing when the loosely-packed capsule that Trunks and Goten had snuck into it fell onto the sidewalk and rolled a good distance away.

"Capsulated?" Darien repeated.

"In capsules. My mom's best friend makes them. I guess they aren't too popular here." _Or they haven't yet been invented…_

Darien replied with a puzzled look, so Gohan rummaged through his bag and pulled out the capsule that contained the rest of his study materials. He then pressed the button on the top and threw it to the ground a few feet away. His smile turned into a grin as he watched Darien's jaw drop at the small explosion and the resulting box of books. He placed the current book he was holding onto the top of the stack and recapsulated the box.

"That's a capsule," he said, picking it up and holding it in his palm so it would be in plain view for the gaping Darien.

"That…that technology!" Darien finally managed to gasp out. "It's incredible! The inventor must be a genius!"

"Precisely."

"Why on Earth isn't it available in Japan! We're the world's most advanced country, for crying out loud!"

"Uhh..."

Gohan was at a loss for words, so instead of trying to explain that he was really from another dimension (he figured he wasn't allowed to be talking about that to anyone anyway), he just changed the subject: "So, uh, how much longer until we get to your house?"

Darien noticed the switch, but decided not to pry. He did decide, however, to keep a close eye on this Gohan character; there was something odd about him that Darien couldn't quite place.

"We've just arrived," Darien said as he motioned to a tall apartment building.

Gohan nodded, then followed Darien inside, where they both soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Later that night, a lone film producer wandered down the same sidewalk on which Gohan and Darien had momentarily paused. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted an odd, pill-shaped object. He stooped down, and while picking it up, accidentally hit the button on the top. He was thrilled to suddenly watch a tape appear out of thin air. Grasping it tightly, he ran back to his home, played the film, and was very, very intrigued with what he saw.

* * *

The next morning, Gohan was awoken by a massive rumbling in his stomach. He got out of bed and got ready for school, and was soon waiting impatiently at the table for Darien to wake up so they could eat breakfast. Normally, he would have just raided the fridge, but he didn't want to be rude, having only spent one night at Darien's.

Moments later, Darien stumbled in, still half asleep. He started his coffee-maker, and began pulling out breakfast items: leftovers, bread for toast, cereal, hard-boiled eggs, and orange juice. It took a full five minutes for his brain to register that as soon as he placed an item on the table, Gohan consumed it within seconds.

"Holy crap!" Darien erupted, displaying his evident shock at Gohan's eating habits. "Gohan, slow down! How is it humanly possible for anyone to eat so much so quickly!"

_It's not human_, Gohan mentally chuckled. "Oh, sorry. I should have warned you. I always eat like this. It's genetic, from my dad's side. Just so you know, though, while I'm staying with you, the amount you pay for food is going to be more than what you pay for rent. But I brought money to help compensate, so don't worry too much."

Noticing the look of horror on Darien's face, Gohan decided it was time to split. "Well, would you look at the time? School should be starting soon. I'd better get going!"

With that, he ran out the door, leaving Darien still flabbergasted.

* * *

Gohan was ahead of schedule as he made his way to school, so he walked at a slow, leisurely pace and took a longer route than he normally would have taken. This long route, however, led him past a bank. It was not just any bank, though; it was a bank that was currently being robbed.

Gohan's sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of sirens as he neared the crime scene. As he added himself among the gathering crowd, he was just able to pick up the conversations of the cops.

"There's ten of 'em. All heavily armed too! An' they say they have hostages!"

Now Gohan, being a man of justice, could not leave innocents in danger. _Right now_, he decided, _would be the perfect time to test out the costume Bulma gave me_…

He dashed into an alleyway, pressed the button on his watch, and flew into the air. From above, he could see the criminals just emerging from the bank. Using super speed, he shot through the doorway as one of them was emerging, knocking out two in the process. He figured it would be safest for the hostages if he took out the ones still inside the bank first. So, in a series of lightning-fast kicks and punches, he did just that.

_Six down, four to go_, he reminded himself as he dashed out the door, leaving gaping hostages in his wake.

Outside, two thugs were loading cash onto their getaway car while the other two were aiming rifles threateningly at the police and citizens. Gohan chose to land directly in front of them. One of the rifle barrels shifted to face him. Gohan simply held up his hand and heroically stated:

"I will not tolerate crime. Surrender now and you won't be seriously maimed when you go to prison."

The thugs (and some of the police and citizens) erupted into laughter. "Look kid," one of the thugs stated. "We's got guns an' you don't. Now, get you an' that wacky costume outta here before I decide to shoot ya." He positioned his finger firmly on the trigger of his weapon.

Gohan, to the surprise of all the onlookers, stood his ground, and the thug became enraged as a smirk crossed his face.

"I warned ya kid! I'll teach ya not to mess with me!" the thug shouted. The crowd gasped in horror as the trigger was pulled.

The shot was followed by a stunned silence in which everyone was amazed to see Gohan still standing, though his hand position had changed to a fist. He slowly opened it, the smirk never leaving his face, to show his would-be killer the bullet he had just caught. Several women in the audience fainted and murmurs of "incredible," and "impossible" filled the street.

The thugs were not amazed, however. They were petrified. "Let's get outta here!" they screamed as they scrambled for the van.

Gohan reappeared behind the two with weapons and knocked them unconscious with no effort whatsoever. As the two in the van started to drive off, he held up his hand and shot a small energy blast at a front tire, which sent the vehicle toppling onto its side.

Dusting off his hands and smiling to himself about a "job well done," Gohan prepared himself to take off, but was suddenly stopped by a voice from behind him.

"Hey, who are you?" It was a police officer and, although Gohan didn't notice them, there were reporters standing behind him.

"I'm, uh, well I really haven't given this much thought…" He scratched his headscarf pensively. "Oh! I've got it! I'm…the Great Saiyaman! Yeah, that's it!" With that, he grinned widely and struck a hideous pose that made everyone watching cringe in disgust. Of course, the reporters took a good hundred or so snapshots of it.

In a dazzling conclusion to his first appearance as Saiyaman, Gohan took off into the air and jetted towards school, leaving the crowd in astonished amazement. No one at all, though, had noticed the small purple cat that had watched the scene as well.

* * *

Gohan emerged from the office at Juuban High School with his schedule and locker information in hand. He decided to figure out the lockers later and opted to head straight to his classroom because he was late; the office had taken longer than expected.

In Gohan's soon-to-be classroom, Raye had just received an urgent message from Luna to meet at the arcade directly after school and was relaying it to the other scouts in her class. In another classroom, Lita was disappointed when only Serena walked in late without the handsome boy she had been told about on the phone. She was, however, eager to know what Luna was so worried about as Serena passed the message on to her as well.

Moments later, there was a knock on the door of the classroom containing Raye, Mina, and Amy.

"Ah, that must be the new student!" the teacher exclaimed excitedly. "Come in!"

A nervous Gohan slowly opened the door and crept into the room towards the front of the class. Upon reaching a spot near the teacher, he quickly glanced up at the rows of students with an obvious blush on his face, then back down at the floor.

_That must be him!_ Mina thought from her seat. _That's the cutie Serena told me about on the phone! And there's an empty seat next to me! This is so perfect!_ She giggled to herself, which earned her odd looks from Amy and Raye.

Back at the front of the classroom, Gohan was asked to introduce himself.

"Um, hi, I'm Gohan Son." he began nervously. "I, uh, like to read…"

This caused a certain blue-haired girl to look up from her own reading. _Read?_ She thought_. Wow, I guess there's more to this guy than just good looks_… Taking a better look at him, she felt a slight blush of her own begin to creep over her face. He really _was_ cute and innocent-looking.

Gohan continued: "And I like martial arts…" He noticed how many people's heads shot up at the mention of this and quickly added "videos. Martial arts _videos_. They're my favorite!" He gave an uneasy laugh that was slightly too high-pitched to be his regular voice and unconsciously scratched the back of his neck.

Raye, who had been one of the many to suddenly look up, narrowed her eyes. _Hmph. He looks too thin to be able to put up a fight anyway, even if he does have a cute face_. She crossed her arms and went back to studying for the quiz she had next period.

Next, the teacher instructed Gohan to find a seat, and before he even had time to look around the classroom for one, a blonde girl jumped up with waving arms and shouted, "Yoo-hoo! There's an empty seat up here!"

With a quick glance around the room, Gohan unfortunately found that it was the _only_ open seat. With evident dread, he made his way up to the desk, and upon sitting down, felt two thin arms latch onto his bicep.

"Hi, I'm Mina! It's so great to meet you! You absolutely have to eat lunch with me!"

Of course, being home-schooled his whole life, he was horrified. Glancing down the row at the next few people, he was also surprised to find a blue-haired girl sending him looks full of pity, and a black-haired girl glaring at him.

"These are my friends!" Mina continued overenthusiastically as she pointed down the row. "Amy and Raye. And sitting below us are Molly and Melvin."

The couple turned around and gave him a pair of friendly smiles.

Gohan began taking mental notes on which of his newfound "friends" were sane. Molly and Melvin seemed decent, and Amy had shown pity so she probably had some common sense. Mina was entirely nuts, though, and there was something about Raye's suspicious stares that made him uneasy. His thoughts were interrupted, though, by the teacher who was silencing the class. He spent the next few hours listening attentively, and his next scare did not occur until lunch.

* * *

He was dragged out to a large picnic table in the courtyard of the school by Mina, who was still firmly latched onto him. They were soon after joined by the small group he had been introduced to in the classroom, and by two students from another class. He soon discovered that their names were Serena and Lita.

Serena giggled and gave Lita and Mina "I-told-you-so" looks, while Lita glared at Mina, warning her that the competition for the school's cutest new boy was about to begin, much to Gohan's unawareness.

Lita turned back towards Gohan, taking her first close look at him. Her expression immediately turned dreamy. _He looks just like my old boyfriend_… she thought as she pulled out the extra lunch she had made for the occasion. "Here Gohan. I made this for you."

Gohan had forgotten his own lunch, and it suddenly dawned upon him just how hungry he was, so he gratefully accepted the gift. Mina, however, was not as pleased about his reaction. She glared at Lita, who returned the look with a smug expression. Within a few seconds, though, their mental fight was interrupted by an exclamation from Raye.

"Just look at him eat! He eats more than Serena, and five times faster! Ugghh!"

This earned a shocked "really!" from Serena, and Gohan immediately froze with wide eyes and a mouth full of rice as he noticed the entirety of the table staring at him. He quickly swallowed, then, not daring to make eye contact with anyone, stated:

"It, um, runs in the family. We all have big appetites."

The girls and Melvin all gave him an odd look as he blushed, but began shoveling food back in his mouth anyway, despite his embarrassment. An awkward moment passed in which the only audible sound was that of Gohan eating.

Suddenly, Lita spoke up. She was eager to know more about the person she had decided as her current love interest. "So Gohan, where are you from?"

"China, I'm here on exchange," he answered with his pre-planned lie. _If they're going to interrogate me, I'd better keep my answers short so I don't stumble over them. That Raye looks more suspicious than ever_.

Serena was the next to ask a question: "What's your favorite movie?"

_Crap, they probably don't watch the same movies in this dimension!_ With a few seconds of hard thinking, he chose his answer. "Uh…it's a Chinese martial arts movie called 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon.' I doubt a lot of people here in Japan have seen it." This was followed by a nervous laugh.

Mina noticed his edginess, but saw it in a different light than Raye did_. Aww, he's so shy! How cute!_ "Have you ever had a girlfriend, Gohan?"

Gohan blushed a violent crimson as he meekly answered. "…No." He ate faster than ever to hide his embarrassment as every girl at the table giggled and Melvin gave a look of triumph, obviously proud that he had found a girlfriend before the more handsome boy.

Amy's question was the first one that made him genuinely smile. With a slight blush of her own, she asked, "What's your favorite subject in school?"

Most of the people at the table groaned as Amy's nerdiness was put on display, but were taken aback by Gohan's reaction.

"Gee, I don't know. I really like them all!" he started, which earned a horrified gasp from Serena. "Probably any of the sciences or math, though, if I really had to choose. What's yours?"

Amy's blush grew across her cheeks. "I also like math. I've been working on differential equations on my own at home."

"Wow, that's fantastic! I've done those before, so if you ever want some help, I'll gladly aid you."

Amy's heart felt light and fluttery as he smiled at her. She didn't even notice the malicious glares she was receiving from Mina and Lita.

Her moment of mirth was disrupted by Raye's question. It, to Gohan's gratefulness, was not directed towards him, but at the entire group. That didn't stop him from paling a few shades, though, as he listened to it.

"So, have you guys heard the latest news? About this morning? It's been all over the school, and the whole city as well. Some guy who called himself 'the Great Saiyaman' stopped a bank robbery."

"What's so great about stopping a bank robbery?" Lita asked. "The police do it every day."

"They were stuck, in this case, because the robbers had taken hostages and were heavily armed themselves. What shocked the public the most though, was that this 'Saiyaman' not only dealt with the thugs all on his own, but he used some pretty amazing methods to do so. They say he caught a bullet that was fired at him, and he shot some light thing at their car as they tried to escape."

"Caught a bullet!" cried Amy. "But-but that's not possible! Even if he had some sort of protection, it's way too fast!"

Gohan had stopped eating and was sitting unusually still.

"From what I've learned, I've concluded that he must be some sort of super human, like the Sailor Scouts," Melvin, who had established himself as the school's resident 'strange-happenings' expert, explained matter-of-factly.

"He hasn't fought any monsters so far though, only crime," Molly pointed out. "But crime is a lot more frequent than monsters. If he keeps it up, he could become more popular than the scouts. I bet tomorrow he'll be all over the newspapers, and by next week there will be a 'Saiyaman' comic."

Gohan, Mina, and Serena all took on expressions of horror, though for different reasons. Gohan, of course, was shocked by the rate at which news traveled in Tokyo, and the two girls were appalled that there could possibly be a chance that the new hero would become more liked than the scouts. No one would take _their_ place as defenders of the city!

They were disrupted from the conversation by the bell ending the lunch period. However, unfortunately for Gohan, the next class was Physical Education, in which Gohan's class and Serena's class were combined.

* * *

Gohan opened his PE locker, which was placed conveniently next to Melvin's. As he pulled out his clothes, he was quite dismayed to find a large t-shirt and shorts. He would have preferred something that covered a bit more, but at least the clothes were loose so they covered _some_ muscle. He quickly whipped on his clothes, hoping Melvin wouldn't notice and make any remarks to the girls, and left the locker room.

He took a seat on the outdoor bleachers and was shortly followed by his new companions. From their facial expressions, he soon learned that this was Lita's favorite class, and Raye didn't mind it too much, but everyone else in the group detested it.

The PE teacher soon strode to the front of the bleachers. He was a tall, overly-muscled man whose appearance, as well as his personality, was similar to that of a certain Hercule Satan from Gohan's dimension. Gohan immediately decided that he was not fond of him.

"Alright kids! It's time to get pumped up! Yeah!" the PE teacher shouted while waving his arms like a lunatic. "First we'll do some exercises, then we'll continue with this semester's martial arts unit!"

Gohan almost fell out of his seat and barely managed to hold in a scream. "Why…just _why_?" he muttered to himself.

"Is something wrong, Gohan?" Raye asked, eyeing him. _He's nervous about something, that's for sure. What could he be hiding?_

Gohan paled considerably and answered, "No-nothing! Nothing at all! I'm just dandy right now!" He placed his hand on the back of his neck and attempted to grin, but failed miserably.

"Alright! Four laps around the track! Yeah! That's a mile!"

The entire class, except for Lita and Raye, groaned, clambered down from the bleachers, and began jogging. The two girls, on the other hand, began running at full speed. They had a bit more endurance than the rest of the members of their class.

Usually Lita finished first and Raye second, but both were utterly surprised when Gohan passed them, then _lapped_ them!

"Did you see that?" Raye gasped to Lita as they both finished. Gohan was standing under a tree a few yards off to the side, not paying attention. "He completely beat both of us! And he didn't even look like he was tired when he lapped us! He looked like he wasn't even paying attention! Like he was just daydreaming or something!"

Raye decided to keep her thoughts to herself, though, as she noticed the daydreamy look on Lita's face as she stared at Gohan.

Gohan, in fact, had been in his own little world as he ran and as Raye made her comments on his speed. He had begun to wonder about the enemy Pluto had mentioned, and hoped that whatever it was, it would be easy to beat so he could get out of this dimension of loonies as soon as possible.

"Ha ha! Alright!" The PE teacher yelled as the slower students finished the run. "Now, since yesterday was only a demonstration, we'll have a mini-tournament today to determine everyone's level! Yeah! Then when instruction starts, I'll be able to group you all in the right category!"

Every student found this to be at least mildly interesting. That is, every student except Gohan, who groaned almost inaudibly. This did not go unnoticed by Raye, who was just about to blow up with confusion at his behavior. She desperately needed someone to discuss it with, but Serena, Lita, and Mina all seemed inadequate for the topic_. What about Amy?_ she thought to herself. _Amy! Why didn't I think of her before? Of course! I can tell Amy anything!_ Smiling to herself, she scooted over to where Amy was standing a few feet away.

"Psst, Amy!" she whispered. "Have you noticed anything odd about Gohan?"

Amy glanced over at Gohan, who was cringing with one of his hands over his face and mumbling something that sounded slightly threatening at a 'Dende.' _Come to think of it_, Amy mentally remarked, _that isn't quite normal. And neither was the speed earlier_… She too had noticed his remarkable run. However, having always been the polite one, and not wanting to give away her growing attraction towards him, despite his peculiarity, she tried to remain neutral in her answer:

"Well, he seems awfully smart, shy, and athletic. Other than that, I don't really know him so I don't want to make any judgments."

"And he's unusually good-looking! So good, it's otherworldly!" Unfortunately for Amy and Raye, though, Mina had overheard their conversation. "I wonder what he looks like with his shirt off!"

Both girls groaned as Lita also butted in and gave her firm approval on the removal of Gohan's shirt. Even Serena and Molly endorsed the idea, which earned them both warning looks from their friends, and an especially harsh one from Melvin.

The conversation ended, though, because students were ushered to the bleachers to watch the class tournament. The PE teacher pulled out his roll call list, closed his eyes, and randomly pointed to two names. The unlucky two chosen were:

"Melvin Gurio and Serena Tsukino! Come up here to the ring! Yeah!" the PE teacher shouted. "Ok, so here are the rules! When I say fight, you fight! If you're knocked out of the ring or knocked out, you lose! If you kill your opponent or kick them below the belt, the second being more deadly than the first, you are disqualified! When you lose, you go and sit behind the ring so I don't choose you to fight again! If you win, you go and sit back on the bleachers and wait for a later round! …Don't just sit there you two! Get up here so we can begin! Yeah!"

Melvin and Serena were completely and utterly shocked. Out of everyone in their entire class, they had been the two called to duke it out in the ring and make complete fools of themselves. The rest of the class, on the other hand, couldn't wait for the fight to begin, as it would serve as a bit of comic relief for them, so they pushed the pair into the ring.

"FIGHT!" the PE teacher screamed while jumping wildly in the air.

Serena and Melvin stood like clueless statues in the middle of the ring, not even bothering to take stances.

"Punch each other! Wrestle! Push each other! Do something!"

The two gulped, shrugged their shoulders, mouthed "I'm sorry's" at each other, and began fighting. It wasn't much of a fight, to say the least. Both were knocked to the ground, and Serena was crying within seconds.

Gohan cringed. It was painful to watch.

"Alright, Alright! Both of you can sit out! No one wins _that_ match!"

Both students thankfully fled from the ring.

"Next up are Lita Kino and Joe Yakitori! Yeah!"

This fight roused some excitement in the crowd as well, but for a different reason: it was bound to be a _real_ fight. Joe was the captain of the school's sumo wrestling team and Lita was known to be good at martial arts and very aggressive when she wanted to be.

The both stepped steadily into the ring and took their stances, which were imperfect by Gohan's standards, but experienced nonetheless. The start was called and they both lunged at each other.

Joe had more strength than Lita by far, but she was the more agile of the two and ducked under his fists as he swung. She underestimated his speed, however, and took a knee to the stomach that sent her to the ground. With a great amount of effort, she swung herself around and knocked his legs from under him as he came towards her to push her out of the ring. His own momentum sent him toppling to where he had planned to toss Lita, ending the match with Lita as the victor.

The crowd cheered for Lita, who clambered to her feet with a triumphant grin. Raye, however, was once again surprised with Gohan's reaction: instead of looking either bored or surprised like she expected him to, he was staring intently at Lita, frowning in a focused manner. Truth be told, though, the fight had been utterly boring to him, and the only detail he deemed as significant was Lita's power level. Although nowhere near his, it was at least a few times higher than that of a normal human. As he concentrated on the other students in his general vicinity, he was shocked discover that all of the people he eaten lunch with, with the exception of Molly and Melvin, had higher power levels. He doubted they knew how to use them, given Serena's fight as evidence, but decided that the matter might need some investigation.

"Gohan Son and Raye Hino! Up next to fight!"

The crowd silenced, not knowing what to expect from the fight. Most of the students knew that Raye had studied a few fighting techniques at her grandfather's temple, but they knew practically nothing about Gohan's martial arts experiences besides that he loved fighting movies.

As they stepped into the ring, Gohan received a cold stare from Raye, which he pretended did not bother him. Though she did make him nervous, he didn't want to look suspicious.

Raye took her stance the furrowed her eyebrows as she realized Gohan had not taken one yet. "What's the matter, Gohan?" she taunted. "Afraid to take a stance against a girl? Are you afraid you'll hurt me?"

Now, Gohan always tried to not let his temper get the best of him, but against Raye, he was having a few minor difficulties. Narrowing his eyes at her, he slid into his flawless stance.

The PE teacher, who, despite his obnoxious demeanor, had a good knowledge of martial arts, immediately silenced himself in surprise, which in turn silenced the onlookers who were taken aback by his actions. The only voice that could be heard was Lita, who whispered, "my word…" from her seat in the bleachers.

Amy, who had no familiarity with fighting, leaned over to Lita and asked, "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the fight?"

"No," Lita answered back. "It's just that if the rest of Gohan's fighting is as perfect as his stance, then Raye doesn't even stand a chance!"

Amy glanced down at Gohan with Raye's mentioned suspicions playing through her mind. _She's right... There really is something out of place about him. But he's the first cute boy who likes math that I've ever met! Now I have three sides to pick from: my own interest, going with Raye's suspicions, or staying out of the way so Mina and Lita can have him because he'd probably like more outgoing girls anyway. What on Earth am I supposed to do?_

Amy's internal soliloquy was disrupted by the commencement of the fight.

Raye sprung at Gohan in a fury of punches. _I'll show him, the smug jerk. Today, he'll be beaten by a girl!_ However, she jumped back in shock as she realized he wasn't taking any hits; he was blocking all of them!

The entire audience was dumbfounded, to say the least. "There's no way he could have learned how to block so well from just watching movies," Lita muttered. "You've got to have experience for that!"

Back in the ring, Gohan smiled apologetically at his opponent. "Look Raye, I really wouldn't feel comfortable hitting you. Just imagining how my mom would react if she ever found out scares me half to death. So, please don't be offended by the only alternate way I can think of to end this." With that said, and to everyone's complete astonishment, Gohan stepped out of the ring.

"Forfeit! Raye is the winner! Yeah!" the PE teacher cried out as the bell signaling the end of class sounded. "Ok, so we didn't finish the tournament, but who cares! Ha ha! I'll just group everyone who didn't compete already randomly for tomorrow's class then make adjustments after that!"

Several students groaned at the proclamation as they began walking towards the locker room, and others stole awed glances at Gohan who was walking silently by himself with his arms crossed over his chest. Lita had tried to question him about his martial arts experience, but he only replied with "I've had a little bit of training," signaling the end of the conversation. Truthfully, he was angry with himself for revealing such an important detail so early on. He scowled and entered the boys' locker room.

After a failed attempt to get anything out of Gohan, Lita and the other Sailor Scouts, as well as Molly and Melvin, decided to question Raye instead, but received similar results: she didn't want to talk about the fight out of embarrassment. So, the girls and Melvin parted to their separate locker rooms.

Roughly ten minutes later, the members of the Sailor team met in front of the school to head over to the arcade for their meeting with Luna.

**Endnote**: Well kids, that was relatively boring if I don't say so myself. Stay tuned though, because I do have some good events planned for the characters. The next chapter will include the appearance of the first villain and possibly the mystery of the film producer. And, if you're suckers for romance like me, there will possibly be more drama with all the girls who seem to have fallen for Gohan. In case you haven't figured it out, Mina is the parallel for Erasa and Raye is the parallel for Videl. The other characters are pretty much independent, but I may bring out some Sharpener like qualities in a few of them.

**Random, Quasi-interesting Fact**: As many of you know, Akira Toriyama based the Saiyans, particularly Goku in Dragonball, after the Chinese legend of the monkey god, Sun Wukong. The Chinese, however, were not the only Asian culture to have a monkey god though. It apparently originated in India and was passed eastwards and southwards. The Javanese people, for instance had a monkey god named Hanuman (I believe the Indian one had the same name) who was described as incredibly strong and who possessed the ability to fly. Isn't that just super neat/sarcasm/.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: Hello children. I just posted chapter three yesterday and I'm starting on chapter four right away. You must be so proud of me, even though I don't really give a crepe about what you think. ) So yes, now I'm busier than ever: I'm juggling college, rehearsals for two orchestras, two sets of private lessons, homework, boyfriend phone time, and now a job. And I'm still writing this story. That's right. You'd better appreciate it. D

**Disclaimer**: The characters and most of the plot belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Akira Toriyama.

**Chapter Four**:

The scouts and Darien were sitting at the secluded corner booth of Crown Fruits Parlor, next door to the arcade, with their feline advisors Luna and Artemis. They had already received their shakes and were at an inaudible distance to the rest of the customers, so Luna cleared her throat and announced the reason for such an urgent meeting:

"As I'm sure you've all heard, a mysterious figure by the name of Saiyaman stopped a bank robbery and saved several hostages this morning. While it was a good deed, we still have reason to suspect him of evil because he holds many of the characteristics that our former enemies have possessed. I witnessed the scene myself and took this picture of him. Give me your thoughts on the matter."

The purple cat pulled out and passed around a picture of Saiyaman hovering three feet above the ground with a wide grin plastered on his face, along with his sunglasses and headscarf.

"Oh my…he-he's floating!" whispered Amy, who examined the picture first. "I know all of our previous enemies have had the capability to fly, but he looks really friendly!" Amy couldn't explain why, but looking at Saiyaman's picture made her feel very comfortable, safe, and even happy.

"It's all fake, I'll bet." Raye was next to see the picture. "He's just trying to fool us, so he can strike when we're least expecting it."

"Oh shut up, Raye!" Mina snatched the picture from the dark-haired girl. "Oh my gosh! He's so hot! Except his outfit is kind of ugly, but otherwise, just _look_ at those muscles!"

Lita leaned over her shoulder to get a closer look and started drooling. Darien, meanwhile, frowned darkly; he was rather jealous of all the attention this Saiyaman was getting.

"Molly said he doesn't fight monsters, though," Serena remembered. "She said he fights crime, and he's stealing our position as the defenders of Tokyo!"

Artemis gasped. "So that's his evil plan! He wants to turn the public against us! That settles it then. The scouts will have to take up crime fighting as well. We'll beat him at his own little game and show him who's boss!"

All the girls agreed enthusiastically to the proposition. All, that is, except for Amy. Though she agreed nonetheless, she did not seem to feel that Saiyaman was a threat_. If he is though_, she thought to herself, _it might not be as easy as everyone thinks to beat him._

"Oh come on, all this talk of Saiyaman is getting on my nerves!" Darien finally let out his building frustration. "I have some news that's far more important."

"What could possibly be more important than a potential enemy?" Luna yelled.

"The exchange student I'm hosting! There's something really weird about him. He has all this insanely advanced technology – "

Amy perked up on hearing this.

" – and he eats more than Serena! And faster!"

"Wait, we met an exchange student who eats like that today at school," Lita recalled dreamily. "I made him lunch."

Raye narrowed her eyes. "His name wouldn't happen to be – "

"Gohan Son!" Mina exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, he _lives_ with you, Darien? This is so perfect! Now I'll get to see him more often!"

"You mean _I'll_ get to see him more often!" Lita yelled while balling her fists as her temper rose.

Thankfully, Amy broke the impending fight with a question. "You mentioned something about technology, Darien?"

"Yeah, he has these capsule things that shrink stuff. I thought he didn't bring any clothes or luggage, but it turns out it was all stored in a small box, shrunk down to the size of pills."

"That's incredible! I've never heard of anything like that!" Amy exclaimed.

"That's what I thought too," continued Darien. "But when I questioned him about them, he covered it up by saying that he didn't think they were too popular in Japan yet."

"They'll probably be popular in Tokyo really soon." Raye was frowning. "I'll bet he's a disguised enemy and those things will be distributed as energy sucking devices. That's what the enemies always do!" She noticed the astonished looks on her friends' faces. "What! You know it's a possibility! You saw what he could do in PE!"

"What did he do in PE?" Darien asked, his curiosity spiked.

"He could run faster than both Raye and Lita," Serena giggled, then stuck her tongue out at Raye. "She's just jealous."

"And he knows martial arts…" Lita sighed romantically.

"Well that about confirms it then," Darien nodded. "I don't think Gohan can be trusted. Besides, he's smarter than me, and that's not normal."

This earned gasps from Raye, Amy, and the two cats.

"I think we should run an investigation on him." Luna was beginning to sound worried. "Anyone have any ideas on how to go about this?"

Mina raised her hand and gave a slightly evil smirk at Lita. "I'll take him on a date and find out as much as I can."

Lita began fuming and Artemis asked if anyone had any _better_ ideas.

When no one replied, the cats agreed to let Mina follow through. "Be careful though," they reminded her. "He may be cute, but that doesn't eliminate the possibility that he might be evil."

Mina rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of evil," Raye interrupted while putting her hand on her forehead, "I'm sensing some evil energy coming from the park. We'd better transform and get over there as soon as possible!"

"Right!" the others repeated as they threw some money on the table to pay for the shakes and ran out the door.

(Page break, because Fanfiction is being a synonym for a donkey and won't let me edit.)

Gohan, meanwhile, had realized that he knew relatively nothing on the current dimension's past, and had situated himself in the library where he was furiously memorizing history texts. However, he abruptly stood up and rushed out the door upon feeling a surge of familiar, but evil, energy.

When he reached the source of the energy, which turned out to be a public park, he observed a scene already unfolding between the famed Sailor Scouts and a villain whom he recognized immediately.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Venus shouted at the scoundrel who was laughing maniacally as he blew up a dozen trees as a demonstration for the frightened onlookers.

The hulking man turned around and grinned evilly at the five girls and tuxedoed man. "Who's going to stop me, huh?" Nappa gave a roaring laugh. "_You _little girls?"

"Yeah we'll stop you!" Serena stated heroically. "We're the Sailor Scouts! The defenders of love and justice!"

"You'll pay for scaring these innocent people and destroying public property!" Sailor Mars yelled, putting her hands into position for an attack. "Mars Fire Ignite!"

The attack shot from her and rushed towards Nappa in a wave of blazing fire. However, he merely flicked it away with one finger and held his menacing grin. "You call _that_ an attack?"

All the scouts gasped. Raye's attack was one of their most powerful, and it didn't even faze their opponent!

"Jupiter Thunder!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Serena and Lita's combined attack was once again proven useless against the warrior. He gave a malicious chuckle and also flicked away an incoming rose. Smirking and without giving any warning, he released an energy blast at Raye, the first attacker, which hit her dead on, breaking the arm she had put up to block it and four of her ribs. She fell to the ground in pain as her friends rushed to her side.

"How could you?" Amy shouted furiously, stepping out in front of her friends.

Nappa merely smirked wider in response. "_How_ could I do that? Quite easily actually. It wasn't even a fraction of my true power!"

"Mercury, stop! He's too powerful! He'll hurt you too!" Mina protested and tried to grab her friend's arm to pull her back.

Amy pushed her off while trembling with fury. "I won't let anyone hurt my - "

She was cut off by a giant ki blast hurtling towards her. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to scream, waiting for the deadly impact, but it never came. Slowly, she opened her eyes, revealing to herself her caped savior.

"Saiyaman!"

He turned around in mid-air, grinning. "That's me!" Reaching into his costume pocket, he pulled out a small bean and tossed it to the gaping girls. "Give this to the one who was hurt. Trust me, she'll feel much better."

He then turned around to face Nappa, was also gaping. "You-you blocked my blast!"

"Of course I did. You haven't improved much since the last time we met."

_They know each other!_ The scouts and Darien collectively thought.

"We've met before?" Nappa repeated.

"Yeah, about thirteen years ago. On Earth."

Nappa scratched his head, obviously confused. "Earth, eh? Well, you're definitely not the short guy, and you're not that pathetic Namek…" His eyebrows twitched in deep thought. "You were that kid, weren't you? Kakarrot's brat! Haha! You couldn't beat me back then, so what makes you think you can beat me now!"

"Believe me, Nappa, I've improved a lot since then." Gohan's patience was growing thin. Smirking, he slid into a fighting stance. "I'll prove it to you and send you back to HFIL, from which you never should have escaped."

Nappa grinned evilly, then flew at Gohan with incredible speed. To the scouts he was barely perceptible. Before Nappa's fist could impact with his face though, Gohan phased out and reappeared behind Nappa, kicking him to the ground and forming a small crater upon his collision.

Nappa flew up from the indentation in the ground; he was enraged and the energy radiating off of him was visible to the scouts, who were utterly frightened by the massive display of power from both beings. He charged up a ki blast and threw it at Gohan with a yell. Gohan merely flicked it towards the sky, smirking.

As Nappa's facial expression turned into a fearful one, Gohan intoned the last words he would hear before he arrived at King Yenma's station for the second time:

"Ma…Sen…Ko…" He pulled down his hands that were positioned at his forehead and mightily shouted, "HA!"

Nappa was completely obliterated in the surge of energy.

Saiyaman landed next to the group of petrified scouts with his hands on his hips. "Well, he's all taken care of!" he said while mindlessly catching the rose that came flying at him. He shot a puzzled glance between the rose and Tuxedo Mask from behind his sunglasses, then shrugged. "Uh, thanks, I guess."

The group apprehensively moved back a step; they were now aware of Saiyaman's capabilities and truthfully were quite frightened of him. However, when they stepped back, they revealed Raye, still lying injured on the ground.

"Why didn't you give her the senzu bean yet!" Gohan exclaimed.

"You m-mean this? Mr. Saiyaman, s-sir?" Serena stuttered and held out the bean.

He smacked his forehead in frustration. "_Yes_, that. It will heal her injuries if she eats it."

"I won't eat anything from you!" Raye gasped from the ground. "You're dangerous; I'll bet it's poison!"

"Mars, give all the mistrust a break, will you? He just saved Mercury's life, and all our lives!" Jupiter broke in angrily. "Just eat the bean already. If he wanted us dead, he would either let that Nappa guy kill us, or he would blow us up right now the same way he got rid of Nappa."

"Speaking of Nappa, how did you know him Saiyaman?" Mercury asked inquisitively.

_Gosh, these girls' personalities seem really familiar!_, he thought to himself before scratching the back of his head and replying, "Ah, well, it's kind of a long story. I fought against him previously, and although I wasn't the one to beat him that time, he was defeated and killed, by his own superior actually, who eventually ended up on our side. Needless to say though, he found a way out of HFIL, and I don't think he did it alone. He's not smart enough for that. No, he must have been working for someone." By this time, Gohan was thinking aloud to himself. "That means there will be even more powerful beings arriving soon. Darn. Maybe I should get some training time in…"

"Uh, Saiyaman, you're going off on a tangent." Mercury interrupted. "I had another question really quick: what did you mean by 'on Earth?' We're on Earth right now."

"Oh. Yeah." He gave a nervous laugh; he was obviously hesitant to answer the question. "It was a different Earth, a parallel universe of sorts. Their escape route from HFIL apparently led to the wrong Earth. Whether it was an accident or on purpose, I don't know. Anyway, I came here to help get rid of them. You're lucky it was me who came too. Vegeta wouldn't have been as, um, _helpful_." He laughed at his own inside joke.

"On the topic of being helpful," Saiyaman was suddenly more serious as his gaze focused on Raye. "Are you going to eat the senzu bean already, or would you rather spend a month healing in a hospital?"

Raye grudgingly took the bean from Serena, stuck it in her mouth and began to chew. "This tastes disgusting," she muttered before slowly swallowing. Within a few seconds, she was completely healed. "Impossible…" she breathed while flexing the joints on her previously broken arm.

"How – " Amy began, amazed.

"Magic," Saiyaman grinned. "Literally."

He then hovered up four feet in the air, preparing himself to leave. Before he could strike one of his horrific poses, though, he was interrupted:

"Saiyaman, wait!" It was Amy. She ran within a few feet of him, closer than any of her friends would have dared after seeing his frightening display of power. "I-I just wanted to say thank you. For saving my life." She was blushing furiously.

"Anytime." His grin turned into a genuine and gentle smile as he replied. He landed momentarily and light blush of his own appeared on his face as he continued nervously. "You can, ah, have this back too. I mean, I really don't have much of a use for it. Watch your fingers on the end though; it's a little sharper than they usually cut them at those flower shops." He shyly handed her the rose Darien had thrown at him.

Her blush grew deeper as she accepted the flower. As soon as she took hold of it though, and Saiyaman released his grasp on it, he shot up a good twenty feet in the air, his embarrassment obviously overwhelming him. "Uh, I guess I'll see you guys around!" he shouted back down at them with a quick wave. Then, to everyone's astonishment, he placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared into thin air.

As soon as the scouts overcame their shock at his odd manner of leaving, their eyes turned to Amy, who was still clutching the rose, and an awkward silence ensued.

"Let's get out of here before those reporters that are hiding behind the trees try to interview us." Raye broke the silence and the girls left the area.

(Page break)

Inside Crown Arcade, the group had once again gathered and was just finishing up a retelling of the episode to their feline advisors.

"And, oh my gosh, Amy has got to be the luckiest girl in the world! I'm so jealous!" Mina exclaimed on completing the story. "Did you see how even more perfect his muscles were up close? And he was tall too! Almost as tall as Darien!"

From the corner, Darien, who had eventually reclaimed his rose, silently grimaced. He was steadily growing more and more jealous of Saiyaman. Not only was he getting all the attention from the girls, his amazing powers made Darien feel completely useless.

Amy merely remained quiet and smiled to herself as she imagined Saiyaman's gorgeous smile.

"Well, at least that leaves Gohan for me," piped up Lita.

"Please Lita, he's mine." Mina said smugly. "I'm on scout orders to date him."

As the two engaged in a verbal battle, Amy silently contemplated the new puzzle that had arisen on the mention of Gohan's name. _Well, I seem to be falling for Saiyaman, but earlier today I seemed to be falling for Gohan. So which do I choose? Gohan has brains, but Saiyaman is an amazing fighter, but, then again, I don't know anything about him. Also, I know I'll be seeing Gohan everyday at school, but I don't know the next time I'll see Saiyaman. And he's only seen me as Sailor Mercury too, and we're not recognizable in our scout forms! Who would have thought that, I, Amy Mizuno, the most brilliant girl in Japan, could have possibly become so confused over a pair of boys?_ By the conclusion of her thoughts, he smile had turned into a worried frown.

Raye was also pondering the same two beings as Amy. _Gohan and Saiyaman. Gah. They both irritate me. Even though Saiyaman is mysterious, powerful, and probably very handsome under those ugly sunglasses. They're both too secretive though. But why doesn't anyone but me notice it? Well, I guess that leaves it up to me then. I'll find out all of Gohan's secrets, and I'll unmask Saiyaman! And then both of them will be so impressed with my cleverness that they'll forget about being fought over by Mina and Lita and forget about Amy. She's too shy for them anyway. I, Raye Hino, will be the winner of this game!_ Her angry expression had turned into a satisfactory smile.

Meanwhile, on the roof of a nearby building, Saiyaman was also confused over two groups of girls he had just met. Little did he know, they were the same people. _Gosh, what's with those girls at school? Mina and Lita act really strangely around me, Serena just whispers secrets to the two of them the whole time, and Raye scares me. She's just too suspicious! Amy is the only normal one out of them. She's so smart and nice. And she has a beautiful smile. Wait, where did that come from? Since when was I interested in girls? Gosh, my mom would be giving me such a hard time right now! But, what about those Sailor scouts? There something about them that's really familiar, like I've met them before. Especially the blue-haired one, Mercury, was it? She was really pretty - I shouldn't be thinking like that! And that one that was hurt, she almost looked familiar…_ His frustrated expression didn't change during the mental struggle.

(Page break)

For the rest of the week, life was calm for the band of superheroes. Gohan managed to do nothing ridiculously revealing in PE, though, although he was unaware of it, Melvin had decided to share a deadly secret about Gohan's underwear to a few of the girls. The city was relatively quiet as well; there were no major crimes, nor inhumanly powerful monsters to fight, so no appearances were made by either Saiyaman or the Sailor Scouts. It wasn't until after school on Friday that another enticing even occurred.

As Gohan was closing his locker at the completion of the school day, he was surprised to turn around and find himself face to face with Mina, who was smiling far to widely to be harmless. He tried to back up, since the less-than-a-foot distance between them was too close for comfort, but only succeeded in hitting the back of his head against his locker and leaving a fairly large dent in it.

"Hi Gohan!" Mina chirped. The smile didn't even twitch in the slightest. "Guess what! I just had the greatest idea!"

"Wha-what could that possibly be?" Gohan laughed nervously, pressed up against the locker.

"I think that you should take me to the movies!" She grabbed hold of his arm, surprised momentarily by the muscle definition she felt, but soon regained her unmoving smile.

"_What_? I mean, uh, that sounds like fun, but I'm kind of busy today! I, uh, have to, um, _study_." He scratched the back of his neck while trying to ease out of her grasp enough to run for dear life. Unfortunately he was unsuccessful.

"Nonsense. You're too smart to study. There's supposed to be this really great movie that just came out! Besides, if you don't take me on a date, I'll tell the whole school your secret!"

_My secret? Could they have possibly figured out that I'm Saiyaman?_ "Okay, okay!" he relented. "I'll go. Just please don't tell anyone!"

"Great!" Mina giggled before finally releasing him. "Meet me at Crown Theatre at 5:00! Don't be late!"

Gohan checked his watch as he watched her skip off. "3:00. Great. Only two hours to mentally prepare myself for the most frightful day of my life so far." Groaning, he walked off in the direction of the park to try to ease the pain on his mind.

On his way there, much to his surprise, delight, and embarrassment, he ran into Amy. Literally.

It happened around the corner from Crown Fruits Parlor, near the bus station. She was reading as she walked along, not really paying attention to her surroundings, and he was yet again mumbling curses at a certain little green god whom he couldn't even seem to escape in another dimension.

She let out a small "oomph" as they walked straight into each other, but was surprised when two strong arms reached out to help her up. Gohan mumbled a quick "sorry" and was just about to walk away, when he finally noticed to whom he was speaking.

"Amy! Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed. "I didn't mean to run into you. It was a complete accident!"

"That's alright Gohan," she assured him warmly, feeling a faint flutter in her chest knowing that he had held her arm to save her from falling. "Where are you headed in such a hurry?"

"I was just going to the park to relax for a bit. My day ended quite…unexpectedly…to say the least." He grimaced slightly, and noticing Amy's puzzled look, explained a bit further. "I was bribed into a date."

_Mina_. Amy's face fell. "You know Gohan, she really seems to like you."

"I think it's more of an infatuation," he replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. "And, I don't like her like that in return. I mean, she's really nice and everything, but I'm just not attracted to her. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I think I might be falling for, um, _someone else_." By this time, he was blushing grandly.

_Probably Lita_, Amy thought_. Especially with all that food she makes him. He does seem to like eating_.

Before their conversation could continue any further though, they were disrupted by the screams of bystanders from the bus station and a rapidly approaching bus.

"Look out!" Gohan yelled, then grabbed Amy to pull her out of the bus's way. As it shot past them at a mere few inches away, the two could see that the driver had been knocked unconscious and a mean-looking thug was trying to gain control of the wheel. Gohan, with his superior eyesight, could also see two other thugs pointing guns at the frightened passengers.

"Are you alright?" he hurriedly asked Amy. The concern was obvious in his voice, but his eyes were narrowed and following the bus. Sirens from police cars had just begun to sound a few blocks away.

"Alright!" she practically screamed. "Gohan, you just saved my life! That bus would have killed – "

"Don't say things like that!" he shot back angrily, but then his face softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to be harsh. But Amy, I have to go now. Please understand; it's really important."

She was about to protest, but he ran off faster than she could get any words out.

She watched him disappear around the corner, then decided to follow the commotion coming from where the bus was headed. She turned a corner and looked up to see the bus speeding along a high overpass, followed closely by police cars. To her horror, she watched as the other members of the Sailor team appeared a good distance in front of the bus to try to halt it. _I've got to help them!_ she thought, while transforming and running onto the overpass, only to find herself too late. She witnessed her friends' expressions turn fearful as they realized the bus would not stop for them and was closing in too quickly for them to escape.

Just mere seconds before their impending dooms, Mars, Moon, Jupiter, and Venus were pulled out of the way much like Amy had been by a streak of black, red, and green, then lifted into the air and placed next to the newly arrived Sailor Mercury. Gasping, all five of the scouts looked up to see Saiyaman return their amazed and thankful looks with an angry one of his own before streaking back to the bus.

They watched in incredulity as he broke through a window from the side and proceeded to beat up the criminals. However, to the terror of the scouts, the police, and the onlookers, the bus lurched and swerved over the edge of the overpass.

No crash from below sounded, though, and the crowd made a simultaneous sharp intake of breath as the top of the bus, then the rest of it rose back up, lifted with one arm by Saiyaman. In the other arm, he held a screaming, terrified thug by the ankle.

He flew slowly, so the passengers in the bus didn't get shaken up too badly, over to where the police and the scouts were standing in awe. He tossed the thug in front of the police officers, then backed up a bit and with a quick "watch your heads" landed on the ground and slowly lowered the bus in front of him. As soon as it was placed on the ground, the crowd broke into a wild applause. Reappearing on the other side, where the onlookers were, Saiyaman gave the bus a hearty pat, accidentally leaving a dent, and said to the police, "The other two crooks are unconscious in the bus."

The police just nodded dumbly in response as the rest of the crowd, including the scouts, gaped at the amazing rescue. Saiyaman grinned widely and the applause abruptly ceased due to an unsightly pose he struck, which also, though unintentionally, put him out of the way of a jealous rose aimed at his head. He then checked his watch and gave a yelp of his own:

"4:45? I'm going to be late!" With a rushed "gotta run!" he took off towards the center of the city.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late too!" Sailor Venus gasped as she began running off in the same direction as Saiyaman. She dashed into a vacant alley to transform and was surprised to find the other scouts following her.

"Where do you all think you're going?" she asked angrily, placing her hands on her hips.

"Darien and I were going to catch that new movie that came out at 5:00 today!" Serena giggled while clinging to her boyfriend.

Mina's jaw dropped.

"You're seeing it too?" Raye asked. "Lita and I were planning to go as well, and we bought you a ticket too, Amy."

"Thanks!" Amy smiled.

Mina was on the verge of tears. "You guys! How could you do this to me! I'm going to see that movie for my date with Gohan! You're all so horrible to me!"

The other girls only giggled at her misfortune as they all made their way to the theatre in their normal attire.

They were met there by Gohan, who was also just arriving. The group walked into the appropriate room and sat down in the seats. Gohan was unfortunately placed next to Mina with Raye on his other side and Amy behind him.

Unlike the girls, Gohan was not interested in watching the movie and took the opportunity to fall asleep during the previews. He was, however, abruptly disrupted from his slumber by the introduction to the movie:

"Brats!"

"It can't be!" Gohan's eyes shot open and he stared at the screen in horror, which earned him odd looks from the girls sitting around him.

"Hi Dad!"

"Hi Mr. Vegeta!"

Trunks and Goten were smiling on the screen as –

"They've gone super?" Gohan and the on-screen Vegeta collectively gasped in shock.

All the members of the group were beginning to just dismiss Gohan as weird. All, that is, except Raye and Amy who gave each other quick glances as the name 'Vegeta' was mentioned. They both remembered Saiyaman saying that name.

"Kakarrot's second brat! My own brat! How? When? And why on this blasted Earth are you filming yourselves?" It was _almost_ amusing to Gohan to see Vegeta so dumfounded.

"We wanted to show big brother that we could be super saiyans too! But he had to go with that weird lady in the short skirt to save people," Goten explained.

Amy and Raye both recognized the mention of 'Kakarrot' from Nappa, as well as the word 'saiyan' which pertained to Saiyaman's name. They gave each other surprised, but knowing looks. Gohan, meanwhile, could not close his jaw.

The introduction to the movie thus ended and the action movie theme began, followed by large capital letters in which the title was written:

"Cell Games: The Movie!"

"…" Gohan was incredibly pale in the face. "Impossible," he whispered.

"Gohan, are you alright?" Amy asked from behind.

"Not at all." He was currently covering his face and peeking out through his fingers at the movie screen.

The title of the movie was followed by actual footage of the Cell Games that could only have been filmed by Bulma because it contained details that were not present in the Hercule version. There was occasional narration added by whoever had produced the film: he had guessed correctly as to who was who at the tournament with Cell for Vegeta and Trunks, though he had assumed incorrectly that young Gohan was Goten, and Goku was Goten's before-mentioned older brother.

As Gohan watched the movie, the events of Games began to replay in his mind as well as on the screen; he was reliving the horrific events of the day. He watched fearfully as his friends were beaten and bashed, and he watched himself be called to face Cell after his father's fight. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer: he absolutely could not bear to watch his father go again, even if it was on film. He abruptly stood up, gave the girls a quick "I don't feel so well," which would have easily been believable according to the look on his face, and ran out of the theatre.

"I'm going to make sure he's alright!" Amy stood up and rushed after him.

It had grown dark since they entered the movie but it was not hard to spot Gohan. He was leaned up against the wall and a barely visible tear was sliding down his cheek. It was hardly audible, but Amy could just hear the words "Dad, I'm so sorry," escape from him.

"Gohan," she whispered as she approached him, so as not to surprise him. He was surprised nonetheless, and quickly wiped his moist eyes. "Why'd you follow me?" he asked in an unemotional voice.

"I-I just wanted to see what was wrong. Are you going to be ok?"

"_Ok?_" She thought she saw an angry teal color flash across his eyes, but just dismissed it as a trick the movie theatre lights were playing on her own eyes. He continued, having regained a bit of composure. "At the moment, no. I don't know if I ever fully will be either. But I'll be back to my normal self soon enough." He started to walk away.

"Gohan, wait." She grabbed his arm and the physical contact froze him. "I know there was something in that movie that disturbed you. What was it? And what did it have to do with Saiyaman? I know those people in the movie were connected to him somehow!"

"And why do you care?" Gohan's voice had become dangerously quiet. "If you must know, it…_reminded_…me of my father's death." His teeth were clenched as he stressed the word 'reminded.' "But why are you asking _me_ about Saiyaman? What makes you think I'd know anything about him? And how would you know that the movie was connected to him anyway?"

Amy was speechless and a bit shocked. She hadn't expected him to be defensive about the subject, and then turn it around on her.

"Well, I was, uh, hiding and I, um, saw him come and fight with the Sailor scouts," Amy lied. "I remember that villain, the big bald guy, say something about a 'Kakarrot,' which that Vegeta character in the movie mentioned several times, and Saiyaman even mentioned the name Vegeta. And Saiyaman and the people in the movie fought the same way! With blasts from their hands!"

Gohan had paled considerably, and made a mental note to himself to be less careless about what he said both in and out of costume. He could think of nothing to deter her from the assumptions she had already made, so he chose to escape from her presence before he made any more mistakes. "Well, uh, if you're so desperate to find out who Saiyaman is, then just ask him next time you see him. I really need to be alone right now though. I'll see you around, Amy." He turned on his heel, grimacing. _Brilliant, Gohan. Just brilliant_, he thought to himself. _That was about the stupidest thing you could have ever said, telling her to ask you who you are next time she sees you. I'm such a genius when it comes to ruining my own life!_ His face sadly softened though, as his thoughts turned to his father.

Amy cheerlessly watched him walk off, vaguely wondering how a movie like "The Cell Games" could have reminded him of his father's death. She couldn't think of any reasonable explanations for it, nor for the movie's connections with Saiyaman, so she dejectedly walked back to the theatre, took her seat while shrugging off looks from the other scouts, and watched the end of the movie, in which the characters sought out the Dragon Balls and Shenlong restored many lives.

**Author's Ending Note**: So, young readers, are you enjoying the story? I'm thinking that it's getting a tad boring. I have another brilliant idea for a fanfic starring our favorite teenage demi-saiyan, but should I finish this one first, take a break and work on the new one for a few chapters, or try to do them both at the same time? Keep in mind that the last option will most likely mean waiting longer for updates. Let me know in the reviews, that is, if you're not a vegetable and you actually have an opinion. Sayonara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Here's a helpful tip to all you faithful readers out there: while I don't really like any of you, I will be much more personable towards you if you read the author's notes, and, if when you review, you do so using correct grammar, spelling, and punctuation. I might even begin to like you (Oh, the shock!) if you leave a review with more than four sentences. Seriously my dears, your reviews are boring me deeply. (The wondrous Phedre is an exception to these comments.) Due to my boredom, though, I have a proposition to make, a bit of a competition of sorts. Whosoever leaves the most hilarious review during the time that I am writing Chapter Six, shall win a prize of unimaginable fortitude: they shall be referenced in Chapter Seven. There may possibly be more to the prize, but I haven't decided yet. If the winner has any requests for a prize, they can tell them to me in response to the email I send that notifies them of their winning status. Now, onwards with the story.

**Disclaimer:** If I were the creator of DBZ or Sailor Moon, I would certainly not be living in the cheapest sort of dorm room. I also have no ownership over Pokemon or Hello Kitty, though I love both dearly.

* * *

**Chapter Five**:

Darien came home to an empty apartment after the movie. Turning on the TV, he plopped onto the sofa and lazily glued his eyes to the screen. It didn't surprise him that most of the reports were about Saiyaman; there were only a few about the scouts and a couple on mysterious earthquakes currently coming from a remote part of Australia. He turned it off immediately.

_I'm so sick of this Saiyaman! I can't even get away from him in my own home!_ He crossed his arms and pouted. He then remembered that he had a live-in companion in his apartment. _Hey, maybe I can go complain to Gohan_…

He was about to get up to look for Gohan in the kitchen, which he deemed the most likely place, but was surprised when Gohan chose that exact moment to walk through the door instead.

_He was out?_ "Hey Gohan, where have you been?" Darien mused, trying to act casual. However, he received only an angry glance as Gohan strode into the kitchen and promptly ate half the contents of the refrigerator. Since Gohan had left the movies, he had been training in Australia, trying to blow off some steam. He was in no mood to talk, let alone tell Darien about his training.

The angry look, though, was enough to silence Darien. After eating, Gohan immediately went to bed: he planned to train all weekend, so he needed to be rested.

Darien watched as Gohan left the room, puzzled by his behavior. _What's with him? Raye's probably right, he just might be an enemy_. Frowning, Darien went to bed as well, slightly disturbed that a probable evil was just feet away in the next room.

The next morning, Darien woke to find Gohan already gone. There was nothing left in the refrigerator either, except a half a cup of chocolate milk. As he sullenly polished off the glass, the news broadcast on the radio yet again spoke of Saiyaman's amazing feats and of continuous earthquakes in Australia. _This is going to be a horrible day_, he thought as he banged his head on the table a few times.

He eventually picked up the phone, and, not in the mood to call Serena, called Raye. An idea was beginning to form in his mind.

"Hello, Cherry Hill Temple," she answered grumpily. It was obviously too early in the morning for her on weekends.

"Raye, hello, this is Darien."

"Darien?" She was evidently surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"You can come over. Gohan's out and I have a feeling he won't be back until late."

"Darien! You have a girlfriend! What are you thinking?"

Darien finally realized how scandalous his words had been. "Oohhh no no no! Nothing like that!" He gave a quick, embarrassed laugh. "Gohan's suspected of evil activity by the Sailors, right? Well, I thought since he was gone, we could do some investigating. You know, like going through his stuff to find clues. Stuff the other scouts would think was too rude and wouldn't approve of."

"Oh. Ok! Sounds fun!" With that, she hung up, and roughly fifteen minutes later, she was knocking at the door.

"That was quick," he mused as he let her in.

"Yeah, yeah," she grunted back as she strode into the room. "It's scout business, what can I say. Let's get to work."

They both entered Gohan's room and began silently opening drawers, looking for anything suspicious. Raye accidentally opened the wrong drawer and gave a quick giggle as she pulled out a pair of his underwear.

"I guess Melvin wasn't lying about the teddy bears." She tossed them back in the drawer and closed it.

While they were looking high and low, the radio was meanwhile blaring news reports. One headline in particular caught their attention:

"Saiyaman saves hundreds from a near-fatal plane crash in Australia! He speaks perfect English too!"

"I wonder what he's doing in Australia," Darien pondered aloud while pulling aside several advanced level English textbooks.

Suddenly, Raye gave a pronounced "A-ha!" from the desk she was searching. She had found the jackpot.

"Darien, are these those capsule things you were talking about?"

Darien moved to where she was knelt, holding a small black box with a few capsules, and a note addressed to Gohan. She read it aloud:

"_Gohan,_

_Though your mother forces you to study like there's no tomorrow, I know you secretly like it. So, bring out that inner academic in you and use these capsules to do some research for me while you're there!_

_Love,_

_Bulma_

_P.S. If you don't, I'll be cooking for you for the next few weeks after you get back. And you'll be enjoying a stay in the Capsule Corp gravity room with my husband_."

"Why's it written in Japanese? I thought Gohan was on exchange from China. And, what's all this nonsense about research?" Raye automatically turned on her suspicious reflexes.

"And what's a gravity room?" Darien asked as well. "I guess there's only one way to find out. Let's open the capsules."

"Alright," Raye responded. "But not in here. We should open them outside, since we don't know what's in them."

On the roof of Darien's apartment building, he and Raye prepared to open the mysterious set of three capsules they had found in Gohan's desk drawer. Darien pressed the button on the top, just as he'd seen Gohan do, and tossed it to the ground in front of him. To the utter shock of both of them, a small, dome-shaped house appeared in the resulting explosion.

"A whole _house_ fit into that tiny pill?" Raye gasped as she slowly touched it to check if it was real.

"A whole house with a lab," Darien replied, looking through one of the windows. "Just look at all this technology! I've never seen anything like it in Japan!" He was about to open the door and go inside, but Raye stopped him:

"It might be a trap, and besides, what if it turns back into a capsule while we're in there?"

"Oh, right," muttered Darien, a bit disappointed. He quickly encapsulated it and, while putting it away, handed Raye the next capsule. "You can do the honors on this one."

She pressed the button and tossed it on the ground, waiting for an explosion. After a moment, and a considerably smaller explosion, a mechanical-looking object sat in front of them. Anyone from Gohan's universe would have immediately recognized it as a training bot from the gravity room. Taped onto it was a piece of paper covered in crayon marks that read:

_Dear Brother,_

_Have fun training! _

"This is kind of cute," Raye commented. "It seems his brother sent him a present. Weird pictures though. They kind of resemble people, only one of them is green and they look like they're shooting lasers out of their hands. You can never tell what kids draw though."

"Let's see what it is," Darien said while flipping the on switch.

Raye was about to stop him, but it was too late. The robot started up, and without warning, began hurtling water balloons filled with a variety of edible and drinkable items at them.

Soon enough, the robot was out of ammunition, leaving Darien and Raye covered and soaking in Jell-O, soda, tomato sauce, vinegar, raw eggs, and maple syrup.

"Encapsulate it. Right. Now." Raye seethed. "I'm going to use your shower."

* * *

Later, after both of them were cleaned and clothed, they once again found themselves on the roof with the last capsule. The explosion from it, however, did not reveal another terrifying prank, but a small plastic box. They both apprehensively approached it and, after a simultaneous gulp, slowly pried off the lid. Inside was a small electronic device.

"Do you think it's ok to turn this one on?" Darien asked. "I mean, it's too small to hurl water balloons at us."

Raye gave a quick nod and watched as Darien cautiously flipped the switch: seven red dots appeared on the screen.

"It looks like some kind of radar." Raye pointed out. "And it seems that whatever it's tracking, a few of them are pretty close by us. At least within the city."

"Shall we go see what they are?" Darien asked.

"But of course," replied Raye.

* * *

Monday at school, Gohan was rather anxious and irritable. He really wasn't sure why, but he had a gut feeling that something wrong was going on around him. This could have been the result of several bashful stares and eyelash battings from females within his vicinity when he entered the school and subsequently the classroom.

As he uncomfortably took his seat, Mina latched onto him with a bubbly smile that sent shivers down his spine.

"Gohan, did you see the flyers around school yet? The ones about the Halloween Costume Party Ball? It's a couple's dance the school is putting on! It looks like so much fun!" She gave him an exaggerated wink and nudge in the ribs. "It's coming up just next week, so you better ask someone quickly before the girl of your dreams gets taken!"

"Next week? Really? Oh, gosh, that's just, ah, too…short of notice. Yeah. Too short of notice. I already have plans." He gave a nervous, unconvincing smile.

"What plans?" Raye interjected with suspicious glare.

"I, uh, well, Darien…and I…were going to spend some, um, good quality man-to-man time together!"

"Nice try Gohan," Raye smirked mockingly. "Darien's going to the ball with Serena" Her smirk widened as she noticed him whisper a curse at Dende under his breath, then she continued, "Though, if I were you, I wouldn't want to ask Mina either."

"Hey! That's really mean Raye! I'm not that bad! At least I'm nice to Gohan, unlike you!" Mina yelled at Raye, commencing a heated argument.

As they engaged in their all-out yelling war before class, Gohan happened to glance at Amy, who was unluckily positioned between the two. They simultaneously sighed, both sharing the same pained, embarrassed expression.

The bickering, however, was disrupted by the sounds of sirens wailing near the campus and the lockdown alarm sounding. Gohan suddenly felt several large energies heading straight towards himself.

Gohan immediately raised his hand and the teacher promptly called on him. "I really, really have to use the restroom!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Can't you hear those sirens? They're so close I wouldn't even be surprised if they were on the school grounds. It's too dangerous."

"Please! It's an emergency!" The class, of course, burst out laughing at his squirming antics.

"Oh, alright. But if you get hurt out there, your parents had better not sue me."

"Thank you!" Gohan called as he rushed out of the room.

"Yeesh, he was in a hurry – " Raye had begun to say, but she was cut off by a loud explosion as Saiyaman came crashing through the wall and into the chalkboard, leaving quite a large indentation in it.

To the shock of the class, he picked himself up quite easily and smirked. "Not even enough force to get me through two walls, Jeice? I'm surprised! You've really been slacking, haven't you?"

Mina screamed and the rest of the class gasped as four muscular and oddly colored aliens entered the room through the hole they had created with Saiyaman.

"It must be hard for you guys, since you were separated from Captain Ginyu. I mean, he gave you your name for goodness' sake: the Ginyu Force!"

Saiyaman suddenly dropped his joking demeanor and frowned, his eyes narrowing. In one fluid, but rapid motion, he fired a dangerously hot ki blast at the short, stout alien in the crowd. Guldo was quickly disintegrated into a pile of ashes, which earned Saiyaman several angry glances from the remaining members of the Ginyu Force, and one particularly mean look from Melvin, who would have liked to befriend the aliens, rather than kill them, for the sake of science.

Gohan merely shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry guys, but Guldo had to be eliminated. I didn't want him using that time freeze attack on me."

"Let's kill the cocky little brat! No bets this time!" exclaimed Burter, as the three aliens struck a hideous pose.

The class couldn't help but laugh a little as Saiyaman grimaced and scratched his head. "I don't really look like that, do I?"

He didn't get an answer, though, because at that moment, Recoome decided that firing a ki blast at a random bystander would make the team seem more imposing.

Gohan barely had time to react. In fact, he was forced to teleport to beat the blast to its target, which coincidentally happened to be Amy. It was only a foot away when he reached her, so, in order to block it, he pulled her into a tight hug and took the brunt of the attack. He held her for a moment before letting go.

When he released her, he turned to face the Ginyu Force. With an angry frown, he ripped off the remains of his cape and threw it on the ground. "Let's go. We're not fighting here."

The members of the alien team smirked and nodded. They were about to take off with Gohan, when a voice from the crowd stopped him.

"Saiyaman, wait!" It was Amy. "If you make it back, will you, um, w-will you please go to the c-costume ball with me?

Saiyaman turned a bright tomato flush and without thinking, nodded his acceptance very quickly and embarrassedly. "Uh, I'll meet you in the lunch area in an hour and we can discuss details. I suspect school will be cancelled for the rest of the day."

He turned back to the Ginyu Force. "Follow me, and hurry up, will you?"

As soon as they left, Amy was swarmed with questions.

"Amy! Why on Earth did you do that?" Raye demanded.

"Amy, you lucky girl, you! Make sure his costume is nice and tight so we can all see his muscles!" Mina had hearts in her eyes. Several other girls in their class agreed.

"Amy! Oh my! What gave you the guts to do something like that?" Lita asked. Her class had filtered in during the bit of a fight and had witnessed her exclamation as well.

"I – I really don't know. It was just instinct, or impulse, or something. He reminded me of Go – uh, I mean, someone I know." She gave a shy blush, which earned her several angry looks from girls who wished they were in her place and boys who were jealous of the attention Saiyaman was receiving.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan had given the Ginyu force a good beating, both in posing and in fighting, and nearly an hour later, he was flying worriedly back to the school where he had promised to meet Amy. _What have I done now? Saiyaman is Gohan's alter ego, not the other way around! And alter egos don't go to dances! But I can't back out of it. I could never hurt Amy's feelings, whether I'm Saiyaman or Gohan. But I can't let her know that I'm Gohan. I guess "Gohan" will have to make an excuse to get out of the dance after all. And I'll have to disguise myself still. I suppose no one will recognize me if I go super and choose a fake name_…He powered up to super saiyan just in case he felt compelled to reveal himself.

Arriving in the lunch area, he found that most people had gone back to their homes, but a few still remained, though they were hiding, to watch the exchange between Amy and Saiyaman. He spotted her sitting with Raye, of all people. With a frown of disapproval, he landed with a soft thump in front of them, startling them both. He crossed his arms over his chest, obviously not happy about Raye's presence.

Amy smiled with a light blush and a wave in greeting, but Raye's eyes narrowed. During the time that they had been waiting for Saiyaman, she had made a private call to Darien. Though it would be a feeble attempt, any opportunity to try and unmask Saiyaman was worth an effort. She abruptly stood up and stalked towards him. When she was within a few feet of him, she lunged with her hand outstretched to grab at his sunglasses.

Saiyaman, of course, was able to easily avoid her assault, but he was very surprised by her actions nonetheless. In fact, he was so surprised, he didn't notice that he had been backed into a tree.

"What's going on?" he asked incredulously. Looking towards Amy, he saw that she was just as shocked as himself. However, he never received an answer to his question, for he suddenly heard a sound and felt a ki coming from above him. He looked up to see Darien pouncing from the tree down at him. Unluckily for Darien though, Gohan merely took one step to the side. Darien's pounce was rendered a fall and he landed on his face in the dirt next to Saiyaman's feet.

Amy immediately ran up to Saiyaman. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea they were planning something like this!"

Gohan nodded in response; he could tell Amy was still trustworthy. Leaning down, he whispered to her so that no one could hear, "Would you rather meet somewhere else in about fifteen minutes so we get rid of them _and_ the eavesdroppers?"

Amy was further shocked to hear that Darien wasn't the only snooping person in the area, but she still nodded and whispered back, "Meet me at Crown Fruit Parlor, but don't wear that. If you wear something normal while we're there, it will just look like I'm there with a friend and not the illustrious Saiyaman."

"Illustrious, eh?" He gave a short laugh. "Sure. I'll see you there." With that, he took to the sky.

"Amy!" Raye yelled from behind her. "Why did you let him get away? You could have discovered his identity so easily! And what did you two whisper to each other?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too!" Mina popped out from behind the bushes giggling.

"Nothing. We just decided to meet tomorrow instead," Amy lied. "I have to get going though. I have a lot of studying to do. I suspect school will be reopened in a week, which is midterms week, and our teachers wouldn't skip those for anything."

Serena and Lita appeared from around a corner rolling their eyes, with Lita speaking for the two of them, "We thought she'd changed for a little bit there, but I guess not. Let's all go back to my place, I'll make you all dinner."

The Sailor Scouts and Darien, who was rubbing rather large lump on his head, agreed that dinner sounded excellent at the moment, so they all took their leave of Amy.

Once they were out of sight, Amy rushed to Crown Fruit Parlor, where she had agreed to meet Saiyaman. She took a seat at the back table where the scouts usually sat, and pulled out a book while she waited.

Gohan walked in soon after, though slightly on the late side. He had stopped back at Darien's apartment for a change of clothes and to attempt to tame his spiky golden hair. It was, of course, a failed attempt. In the end he just settled for a baseball cap and the sunglasses from his Saiyaman costume.

He looked around the room and finally spotted Amy in the back. It seemed that she had spotted him first though, judging by her hopeful stare. With a short wave, he made his way to the table and sat down across from her with a shy smile.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright," she replied, blushing. _So this is Saiyaman as a normal human being. Wow, he's really nice. And cute, for that matter. Now, if I could just get him to remove his headwear_…

"I just wanted to apologize again for the way Raye and Darien acted," Amy continued. "I had no idea they planned that, and it makes me really angry that they would do something like that after all the times you've saved us – I mean, uh, the city." _Better not let anything about the scouts slip._

"It's not big deal," Gohan replied. "It takes more than someone jumping out of a tree to unmask me." He gave quick laugh.

"But you're going to tell me, right? I mean, after all, we're going to the dance together."

Gohan's face blanked. _Darn it, she's right. I can't go with her without telling her something. It would be rude_. "I suppose I have to, don't I? But first, why did you ask me?"

_What! He just turned the conversation around on me!_ "Um, well, I guess you just, uh, reminded me of someone. Why did you say yes?" She smirked, knowing she had finally gotten the upper hand.

_Dang it, she's tricky_. "Um, well, I guess you reminded me of someone too."

"Well, that's a bit of a coincidence. So are you going to tell me who you are now?" Amy had a hard time trying not to let her anxiousness show; it was impossibly strange, though, how much Saiyaman reminded her of Gohan.

He pursed his lips and nodded. Taking off his hat first, he watched her face carefully. At first she seemed surprised. _Well, golden hair isn't exactly common_… But then, although very subtly, her expression fell slightly into a look that seemed almost disappointed.

He frowned. "Are you alright?"

She instantly changed her demeanor and waved his concern off with a smile. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. For some reason, I just always imagined you to have black hair. Though I must admit, this color is much more fascinating."

He removed his sunglasses next, at first not daring to look her in the eyes, but then glancing up with shrug and a shy smile.

Amy couldn't help but marvel at the unnaturally bright and clear sapphirine color of his eyes. She stared for a moment, until she noticed his oncoming confusion. She shook her head to bring herself back into reality. "And your name?" she asked timidly.

_Shoot. I forgot to think of a fake name! Think quickly Gohan!_ "Uh, it's, um, Goten. Goten Briefs." _Gah. And I'm supposed to be smart_. He held out his hand across the table for a shake.

"Amy Mizuno." She took his hand, amazed that it wasn't gloved in the traditional Saiyaman fashion.

When the handshake was completed, Gohan gave a quick laugh. "Wow, I never thought I'd be doing this!"

"Doing what?" Amy gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh, whoops. I said that out loud, didn't I? I meant, uh, I never thought I'd be going to a school dance." He continued as Amy's expression grew more confused. "Because I'm home-schooled, of course. It makes perfect sense_." Geez, I'm getting good at lying. What would Nimbus think?_

"You're home-schooled?" Amy had decided it was time to release her inner academician. As we all know, academics are constantly on a quest for knowledge. This is otherwise known as compulsive nosiness.

Now, although Gohan was a genius, he was also quite gullible and he fell easily into her trap. Complying to her request to know more, he continued:

"Well, yeah. My mom's a little overprotective. She wouldn't let me go to school because she didn't want me to feel isolated because of, you know, what I can do. Her rigorous teaching method would have had any high school teacher cowering in fear anyway."

_So Saiyaman's a little eccentric, but he seems nice. He's naïve, but intelligent nonetheless. Maybe I'll be able to figure out a little more_. "So do you have any ideas on what to dress up as? It's a costume ball, after all."

"None whatsoever. I was hoping you already had an astonishingly brilliant idea for that subject."

Amy looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about a couple of the people from the Cell Games movie?"

Gohan's face immediately darkened. "Absolutely not."

"Oh, come on. Why not? I could go as that blue haired scientist woman and you can be one of the guys with the spiky gold hair. You already look like one of them!"

"I said no. I'll go as anything except someone or something from that movie."

"You obviously have a personal connection to it. Would it be wrong of me to ask what it is?" _Please answer! Oh, please answer this! I have to know!_

"Do you really want to know?"

"Well, yes!"

"Alright, I'll tell you, but please, don't bring it up again."

"I promise I won't!" Amy nodded vigorously in affirmation.

"Ok." _Gosh, how am I supposed to tell this without revealing too much? Careful Gohan_… "Well, remember how I'm from an alternate universe?"

She nodded.

"Well, right before I left to come here, my brother and his best friend wanted to show me something. I told them I didn't have time to see it though, because I was busy with last minute preparations."

She gave another nod, signaling continuation.

"The only explanation I can think of is that they filmed themselves and slipped the film into my bag. That would account for the beginning scene, which was the only good scene, by the way. I'm never going to let Vegeta live that down. He looked like he was about to wet his pants." Gohan laughed to himself.

"The only explanation for the rest of the film suddenly appearing in this universe must be that they accidentally taped on the back of the film Bulma, who is your blue-haired scientist, made of the Cell games when they actually occurred in my universe. I must have somehow lost it, and someone else apparently found it and made it into a major motion picture."

"But what's so bad about the Cell Games to make you hate it so much?" Amy protested. "I mean, that boy destroyed Cell and the people were revived by the Dragon! The world was saved in the end!"

"I don't hate it. I'm happy that Cell was destroyed and that so many lives were restored. But not everyone was brought back. That's why it's so painful to me: the one person who mattered the most to me was the one who didn't come back. It…it was the worst day of my life." Gohan's eyes had teared up as he thought back to the unforgettable day, so he looked down in order to avoid Amy's gaze.

"I – I'm so sorry…" Amy was speechless and embarrassed that she had brought back such a horrific memory for him.

Gohan, however, decided that a change in subject was necessary. "So, was there anything else you had in mind for costumes?"

Amy gave him a half-smile in order to cheer both him and herself up. "How about Team Rocket, from Pokemon? I'll be Jesse and you can be James, obviously."

He laughed out loud. _She really does have a way with making people feel better_. "Sounds great. My little brother loves Pokemon."

Amy giggled. "He must be such a cute little guy." She seemed thoughtful for a moment, then added, "I need to be getting home soon, though. Is there any way I'll be able to contact you for the future? You know, so I can let you know about plans for the dance and whatnot. I think my friends might have wanted to have dinner as a group beforehand."

"As of right now, no. But, I promise I'll pick up a cell phone or something on my way home today. It's high time I had one anyway. Speaking of going home, though, let me escort you."

"Alright, thanks." She smiled as they stood up and walked outside.

* * *

After a few moments of walking, the two of them reached Amy's apartment building. "This is it," she said, pointing at the large skyscraper that stood in front of them.

"Which floor are you on?" Gohan asked semi-casually while craning his neck to see how high the building was.

"The top one," Amy replied nonchalantly. "It's a pretty long elevator ride."

"In that case," Gohan smirked mischievously. "It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Before Amy realized what was happening, and therefore also before she could protest, Gohan scooped her up in his arms and lifted into the air. The speed was quick, though not unbearably so, but Amy nonetheless let out a squeak of surprise.

"Oh my word… I-I'm flying!"

"Well, technically I'm transporting you to your floor in a more efficient manner in order to lessen the wasted time it takes for you to utilize the elevator."

"Oh shut up." She glared at him, but in doing so she suddenly realized just how close the two of them were. Her glare immediately turned into a blush.

As Gohan landed on the top of the building, he too found himself to be blushing. It took him a moment to set her down, but even then he didn't let go of her immediately. As the distance between their faces began to decrease, Gohan found himself to be thinking about how beautiful Amy was, something he'd never thought about a girl before. However, he also remembered that he was from another universe and that if she ended up liking him, it would be lying to her. Not wanting to hurt her, and not realizing that it was already too late to avoid her liking him, he pulled away with a shy smile and levitated a few feet away from the ledge of the building.

"I, uh, just remembered I needed to run some errands before it gets too late. And I have to train too. I'll stop by when I get that cell phone I mentioned." He blushed furiously then blasted away.

Amy watched him fly off while wringing her hands together and blushing as well. _Oh my…Did Saiyaman – I mean Goten, and I just have a 'moment?'_ She shook her head furiously to get the thought out of her mind. _I can't fall for him; he's from another dimension. But, it's already too late isn't it_…

She unlatched the door on the roof and silently went inside her apartment.

* * *

Gohan, meanwhile, had landed in an alley, so that no bystanders would notice, and had walked out onto the street near Crown Arcade, still in super Saiyan form. He felt quite overwhelmed from the previous episode with Amy, so he decided to clear his head with some good, old-fashioned video games.

He eagerly strode into Crown Arcade, which was relatively unpopulated. Nodding to Andrew, who worked there, he heatedly set to work on the nearest fighting game. After several epic battles in Street Fighter and Tekken, he spotted a game towards the back of the arcade that caught his interest.

_Sailor V… Goodness, they even make video games about these girls? _

He set to work on the game, and soon afterwards had reached second place on the scoreboard. He entered his fake name, Goten, then glanced at the other owners of high scores.

_Holy!_ He gasped. One single person held every other high score on the entire game: Serena Tsukino. _There's no way I'm going to let that girl beat me at anything!_ He set to work on the game once again.

After an hour of fervent button pushing, Gohan finally beat Serena's score. During this time period, the arcade had also been deserted, due to the oncoming evening hours. The select music that only played for the highest scorer began as Gohan grinned and began entering his name. However, a second later, he heard a voice.

"Serena, I thought we discussed this! You can't play video games until you do your homework! And – "

As the voice continued its lecture, Gohan glanced around the arcade, wondering where the voice was coming from. Seeing that it was empty, he peered around behind the Sailor V game and, to his surprise, he witnessed a small, purple cat staring intently at a computer screen and reprimanding Serena at the same time. Gohan gave an internal smile. _The cat must have heard the music and assumed I was Serena!_

The cat pressed a button, closing the computer screen, then jumped onto the top of the Sailor V game. It opened it mouth to continue the scolding, but suddenly froze in shock. _That's _**not**_ Serena!_

_Hmm, perhaps talking cats aren't so common in this dimension, and I wasn't supposed to witness that bout. Oh well_, he gave a slight smirk._ It was the cat's fault for being careless_. "Hello Kitty," he said with a teasing smile, "What was it you were saying about my grades?"

Luna momentarily looked defeated, but then her face hardened into a warning glare. "You'd better not repeat this episode to anyone. If you do, you'll be signing you death warrant. I don't think you'd like – "

Luna was cut off by Raye and Darien bursting into the arcade and rushing back to the Sailor V game. "Luna!" Raye exclaimed, but was promptly silenced, jaw hanging open, with shock at seeing a young blonde man confronting Luna. "Who are you?" she finally was able to get out.

Gohan smiled. "I'm Goten. It's very nice to meet you two." He gave a knowing smile. _I guess everyone in that group of theirs is associated with this 'Luna.'_ "Your cat thought I was someone named Serena when I beat the high score on this game." He gave it a pat.

"You beat the high score!" Darien exclaimed. "I thought no one was better than Serena at this game!"

"Apparently Luna here thought so as well," Gohan explained. "She started to give me a lecture about doing my homework from behind the game, and that's how I found her out." He left out the minor detail about seeing the computer screen. That would be investigated later, as he wasn't sure if Luna knew he had seen it or not. He continued: "And let me tell you, this cat's haranguing rivals my mother's, and that's not a good thing."

Darien gave a slight choke, stifling a laugh. Goten had succeeded in describing Luna to a tee, and the astonishment on Luna's face was apparent.

Raye, on the other hand, didn't find the whole affair too funny. "Now that you've had your fun meeting a talking cat for the first time, could you please leave us alone? We have some business to attend to with Luna."

Gohan looked confused. Business? Sounds important. He didn't ask about it, though, because he didn't want to seem too nosy, but instead decided to correct one error in her request instead. "Oh, Luna isn't the first talking cat I've met," he smiled nonchalantly. "I know two others."

"What!" Darien, Raye, and Luna exclaimed simultaneously. With Artemis around, it was possible to know one other talking cat, but _two_?

"Yes, and they both have much nicer personalities than _dear_ Luna." He gave the cat a good, solid glare. "Threatening to kill people isn't something I would consider to be very nice."

Raye was finally fed up with 'Goten' wasting their time. "Look, can you meet us back here tomorrow at the same time? It would be a much more convenient time to discuss Luna's personality faults." Perhaps I'll even bring the rest of the scouts and we can have a wonderful little interrogation session.

"I'll consider it," Gohan smiled, but the smile was erased immediately and the color drained from his face as he witnessed Darien pulling something out of his book bag. Something small, round, and orange, with four stars in the center.

"H-hey, are you alright?" Raye was shocked to see him in such a state.

"_Where_," His face hardened into a glare set on Darien. "Did you get that?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: A ha ha! A cliffhanger. I'm so cruel. Anyway, though, I have another semi-interesting historical ditty for you, my lovely readers: So who remembers Bacterian, from the World Martial Arts Tournament in Dragon Ball, the very first one Goku participated in with his good buddy Krillin? Ok, so who also remembers his deadly farting technique? Lovely, wasn't it? Well, as it turns out, the deadly fart dates back hundreds of years in Javanese shadow play. It is the ultimate attack of the fat servant/clown character Semar, who is also incidentally a god who's related to Krishna, though he was punished, which explains his fatness and serving status. That's all for now, and be sure to remember the contest. 


End file.
